What The Heck
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Leah gets some shocking news as does a couple other people! Edward steps up to the plate because Bella encourages him to help out their friend! Rated M because of language and it will be Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Angst and Suspense. Enjoy!
1. Unwell

**A/N: This is my second Twilight fiction story but in this one everyone is what they are supposed to be but not necessarily with the cannon pairings. Read to find out who is with whom and who you will be surprised to see with whom. **

Unwell

(LPOV)

I have been feeling off color now for weeks and I have finally decided that I'm going to see Carlisle about it. Ever since I stopped phasing a month ago I have been getting sick. I decided to call Edward to see if he could come and get me because I was feeling to weak to drive let alone phase. I have been wanting to phase for the last week but I never had the strength too. I picked up my phone and dialed Edward. When I heard him answer I smiled. Edward was my best friend and I'm pretty close to Bella also but I needed Edward now because he could read my mind. I said "Edward, could you come get me please? Something is wrong and I'm feeling to weak to even drive over to your house." I was starting to feel like I was going to get sick again and my eyesight was blurring but I faintly heard Edward say "Leah stay there I will come and get you. I can get to you faster by running than driving and you need me now." I mumbled something not sure what but the next thing I know I'm falling down and darkness is claiming me.

I came back to when I heard people shouting my name. I didn't know who it was because everything seemed to be coming from a long ways off. The next thing I know I hear panic voices and then I heard Edward growl and say "Seth, Jacob, and Sam back up. I do not know why you guys are here but Leah called me so I am taking her to Carlisle." I tried to smile to let him know I could hear him but I just couldn't bring myself to move. I felt cold arms under me and then he lifted me and I heard Sam say "Edward, we will take her to the hospital. I do not care what she wants." I heard Edward growl again as he said "Sam you have done enough to her that has hurt her. She is not your responsibility anymore and I will not allow you to over rule what it is she wants. She wanted me to take her back to my house and Carlisle and that is what I am going to do. Now get out of my way dog!" I really tried to smile at this but I just couldn't. Everything was hurting and I didn't know why. I was kind of worried.

The next thing I know I'm flying but I don't know where too. I knew in my head that Edward was taking care of me but I couldn't remember where he was taking me too. I just wanted to sleep but right at that moment I felt something inside me and it made me groan in pain. I finally managed to open up my eyes and Edward said "It is alright Leah. I have you and you are going to be okay. Just relax. We are almost there." I sighed and nodded a little. Finally we were at his house and Bella had the door open in a flash and was standing next to me and Edward. I heard Edward yell "Carlisle get down here now! Hurry please something is seriously wrong." After he yelled that not only did Carlisle come running but so did Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Nessie. I looked at Carlisle through hooded eyes and then lost conciousness again.

(EPOV)

As soon as I got Leah's phone call I told Bella that I had to go get her and that something was wrong. I could see the worry on her face but she said "Go and bring our sister here." I nodded and ran out the door without telling anyone else where I was going. When I got to Leah's house I saw that Sam, Seth, and Jacob had just walked in and was yelling and panicking. I knew then that what I found I was not going to like. I saw Leah laying on the floor unconscious and my worry grew. Sam saw me and said "What are you doing here Edward?" I growled at and then said "Seth, Sam, Jacob back up. Leah called me and asked me to come get her and take her back to Carlisle." When they moved I rushed over to Leah and heard something that shocked me but I was not going to think about that just now. I picked her up and started towards the door. Sam stopped me and said "Edward we will take her to the hospital. I do not care what she wants." I growled again and said "Sam you have done enough to her that has hurt her. She is not your responsibility anymore and I will not allow you to over rule what it is she wants. She wanted me to take her back to my house and Carlisle and that is what I am going to do. Now get out of my way dog!" I have always held my temper in when it came to Sam but Leah was in desperate need of medical attention. He finally moved out of my way and I took off running at vampire speed through the forest and back towards my house.

I looked down at Leah while I was running and noticed that her eyes were open even if they were barely focusing. I said "It is alright Leah. I have you and you are going to be okay. Just relax. We are almost there." I heard her sigh and she nodded well she tried to nod. I finally was at the house and Bella had opened the door and rushed towards my side looking worriedly at Leah. As soon as I was inside I yelled "Carlisle get down here now! Hurry please something is seriously wrong." At this Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Nessie all came running into the room. I saw Leah look at Carlisle but as she tried to say something she lost conciousness again. I was really worried about her. Carlisle was over by my side within a second and said "Son what is wrong with Leah?" I just looked at him and said "I am not really sure. She called me and asked me to come get her and bring her here to you. She said she was feeling real weak and really could not drive so I ran right over to get her. When I got there she was laying on her living room floor unconscious. Will you check her over? I have my suspicions but you need to check her over before I confirm or deny what it is that I think is wrong." Carlisle nodded at me and took Leah from my arms.

I said "I can take her up." He shook his head and said "Son, listen. We have about nine sets of footsteps coming this way. You will need to hold them off until I check her over. Just please no fighting. I don't think Leah can handle the stress and I think I already know your suspicions and I believe they are correct but I will check. Not a word anyone I will tell you what I know when I know it." I nodded as Carlisle rushed up the steps with Leah in his arms. I was really worried about her and I could tell that the rest of the family was too. I heard two howls outside of people in pain and I knew one insticively was Sam's. He may have imprinted on Emily but he still loves Leah and anything that hurts her hurts him too if not worse. I sighed as I opened up the front door and stepped out with Bella by my side. I see nine wolves standing in the front yard and shake my head and say "Sam I do not know what is going on. If you want to talk then you guys will phase back and come inside. Other wise you can wait until later. Now I am going inside to wait on news on my sister." At that Sam, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Brady and Collin all phased and got dressed and rushed inside after me.

(SPOV)

I was trying hard not to think the worse possible things about what is wrong with Leah. When Seth, Jacob and me walked into Seth's house and saw Leah laying on the floor unconscious I just about cried out in pain. Even after everything I have done and said I can't escape the fact that I, Sam Uley am still in love with Leah. I love Emily and she is my life but there is just something about Leah that still after eight years I love her. Emily and I have been together for eight years now but we still have yet to marry. We are engaged and our due to marry at the end of this year though. After Edward ran out of the house with Leah in his arms we ran over to my house to get the rest of the pack. Even though Leah is a bitch most of the time they would want to know what is wrong with her. After I told them they all jumped up and we rushed into the forest and stripped and then phased and ran towards the Cullen's house.

I howled in pain when we got there. Edward came out of the house and said "Sam, I do not know what is going on. If you want to talk then you guys will phase back and come inside. Other wise you can wait until later. Now I am going inside to wait on news on my sister." I almost growled at him when he called Leah his sister but stopped myself. Edward and Leah are very close now so I could see why he thinks of her like a sister. I said in my mind "Everyone phase back." We all phased back and dressed and then rushed inside after Edward.

I paced the living room of the Cullen's house waiting on news of Leah. I kept thinking to myself Leah has to be alright because there is so many things left undone between us. I heard someone growl and looked up and found Edward's eyes on me. Oh shit I forgot he can read minds. He growled again and then said "Sam, you will leave Leah alone. I do not care what it is that you think you need to tell her you will leave her alone. She is my sister and I will not see you mess her up again. She is finally starting to deal with things in the right way." I just looked at him and shook my head and continued pacing. After what seems like an eternity I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned to see Carlisle there. I said "What is wrong with her? Will she be alright?" I saw Carlisle look at me and grimace and then he said "I need to ask all of you to step outside while I talk to Edward and Bella upstairs. The reason I want you all outside is because of your exceptional hearing." I shook my head and said "No, I want to know what is wrong with her." I saw Jacob and Seth come over to me and they took my arms and dragged me outside.

Once we were outside I said "Why did you guys do that? Don't you want to know what is wrong with her? Hell Seth she is your sister and Jacob she is your Beta." I heard them growl and then Seth said in an angry tone "I know that she is my sister Sam but if Carlisle wants just Edward and Sam first then that is what he will get. I will not have my sister in anymore pain than what she already is. Do I make myself clear?" I just looked at him shocked. He has never spoken this way to me. The next thing we heard is Leah screaming and a loud crash. We all bolted for the front door with the rest of the Cullen's behind us.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? What do you think is wrong with Leah? **


	2. News

**A/N: I enjoyed writing the first chapter. I hope that you all liked it as well. So what do you think is wrong with Leah?**

News

(LPOV)

I could hear Sam downstairs but I didn't say anything. When Carlisle came back I whispered in his ear "Can you send everyone outside but Edward and Bella and then give me the news please? I don't want everyone hearing until I know what is wrong?" Carlisle gave me a hug and said "Yes Leah I will do that. You are like a daughter to me and I will do what you want." I hugged him back and smiled. I heard him walk down the steps and then I heard Sam say something and then I heard Carlisle say "Can all of you please go outside except Edward and Bella please?" I heard Sam get angry and say something but I couldn't make out what it was because darkness was closing in on me fast again.

The next thing I know is that Carlisle is shaking me lightly saying "Leah, Leah come on open your eyes. I need to tell you what is wrong. Come on daughter wake up for me." I could feel my eyes opening so after they opened I asked in my mind "Edward will you please help me sit up?" He was at my side in an instant saying "Of course I will Leah. You should know by now that all you have to do is ask and I will do what ever I can to help you." I smiled at him and then looked at Bella and said "Bella will you come over here and hold my hand please while Carlisle tells me what is wrong with me?" Bella nodded and was at my side in a flash grabbing onto my hand and Edward had a hold of my other hand. Before Carlisle could say anything I asked Edward in my mind "Can you please make sure they aren't under the window trying to listen in?" Edward let go of my hand and ran to the window and back to me saying "No they are out front and Seth is giving Sam a piece of his mind." I chuckled at that because I can't remember a time where he ever told Sam or anyone a piece of his mind.

Edward grabbed my hand again and I looked at Carlisle and said "Go ahead doc. Tell me what is wrong. Am I dying?" Carlisle looked at me for a few minutes and then he said "No you are not dying Leah. But there is a couple things wrong with you. The main thing is I want you to stay here with Bella, Edward and the rest of us for a while. I want to keep an eye on you. Leah I do not know how to say this so I am just going to come out and say it. Leah you are pregnant!" I gasped and then started shaking and Edward told Bella "Move away Bella. Move away now!" I could tell that Bella wasn't wanting to move so I gently pushed her away from me and tried to push Edward away also but he wouldn't let go of my hand. I heard Edward say "Leah come on calm down sweetheart. Calm down." I could hear him but the next thing I know I hear a ripping sound and I'm standing on all fours in my wolf form. I don't know how but some how during the phase I didn't hurt Edward and he was still standing next to me but I turned towards the table and I pushed it away from me with a loud growl and then it crashed.

I heard running feet and I knew that I didn't want to face anyone else. I looked to Edward and whimpered and said in my mind "Edward I'm sorry but I have to leave. Please tell Carlisle I'm sorry and thank you. I just can't take everything right now and the last thing I need is to be dealing with the pack. How could I be pregnant Edward? How?" Then I was at the window and jumping out of it and running towards the forest.

(EPOV)

I knew what was wrong with Leah even before Carlisle spoke. I was worried about how Leah was going to take the news. As soon as Carlisle said "Leah you are pregnant!" I heard Leah gasp and then she started shaking and I told Bella "Move away Bella. Move away now!" Bella was not listening to me and I could tell that Leah was trying to control herself so she would not hurt Bella and the Leah gently pushed her away and Bella let go of her hand and moved to the other side of the room. I could feel Leah trying to push me away but I was not letting her. I said "Leah come on calm down sweetheart. Calm down." I knew she heard me but she could not get herself calmed and then came the sound of ripping clothes and she was standing next to me on all fours in her wolf form. I was not hurt at all during her phasing.

Leah reared up and pushed the table that she was laying on previously away from her with such force that it crashed into the wall making a whole in it. I heard running footsteps and knew then that the pack and my family were running back inside. I saw Leah look at me and I heard him whimper and then she was saying in my mind "Edward I'm sorry but I have to leave. Please tell Carlisle I'm sorry and thank you. I just can't take everything in right now and the last thing I need is to be dealing with the pack. How could I be pregnant Edward? How!?" I was forming an answer to her but she jumped out of the window and ran towards the forest. I do not know what we are going to tell everyone but I know that we could not tell them that she is pregnant. I will tell Seth but I will make sure he knows not to tell anyone else. I looked at Carlisle real quick and said "We do not tell them that Leah is pregnant. I will tell Seth but right now Leah does not need a big search party going for her. She said to tell you thank you and that she is sorry that she had to leave. I saw Carlisle nod his head but before he could say anything Seth, Jacob, Sam, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and everyone else was running into the room.

(Seth POV)

I heard a loud crash and took off running for the front door of the Cullen's house. I was worried about my sister. I could hear Jacob and Sam behind me along with the rest of the pack and the rest of the Cullen's. I raced inside and up the steps to where I knew where Carlisle had taken my sister. When I reached the room I stepped in looking around for my sister but I didn't see her. I kept looking around as I was thinking where is Leah. I saw more than heard Edward coming towards me. When he was standing in front of me I demanded "Edward where is my sister? Is she alright?" I could tell that he was debating on what to say and the he said "Seth, Leah is as okay as can be right now. Anything further you want to know will have to wait until it is just you and me." I looked at him and then looked to where the window should be but I noticed that it is broken and I knew then that Leah had jumped out of the window. What could be so bad that it would cause her to run away without saying anything I wonder. I heard Edward clear his throat before he said "Seth you and I are going to jump out the window and go have a talk. You need to know." I nodded at him and he picked me up and then we were on the ground outside. I held on to him as he took off running and once we were in a clearing he set me down.

I looked at him and then said "Edward what in the world is going on? Why did Leah run away?" I saw him look away and then he said "Seth I am just going to come out and say it but it is up to you if you tell anyone or wait until Leah decides to turn. Seth, Leah is pregnant." I couldn't believe my ears. I looked at him and said "What did you just say?" He looked at me and said "Seth, Leah is pregnant." I gasped and gasped and then finally managed to say "How in the hell did she get pregnant Edward? As far as I know she hasn't been with anyone other than Sam because he hurt her to much. Plus I didn't think she could get pregnant!" I looked at him and I could feel myself shaking and then he put a hand on my shoulder and said "Seth you need to calm down. Leah is going to need you, Bella, Carlisle and me. We have to be strong for her. As for how can she be pregnant I am not sure. We will have to ask Carlisle but I would wait until the pack is gone from my house. Well all of them except Jacob. I know he deserves to know but I think we should wait to tell him." I nodded my head at him because I agree. I don't want everyone in the pack knowing yet.

We headed back to the house and as soon as we stepped in I heard Bella and Sam arguing. I looked at Edward and we both took off running up the steps. What I saw surprised me. Bella had Sam pinned to the wall and she was yelling "Sam knock it the hell off. I don't care what you say we're not telling you what is wrong with Leah. That is up to Leah or Seth to tell you. Now if you can't control yourself then get the hell out of our home. I don't have a problem with you per say but you have hurt Leah in the past too much and now you care what is wrong with her? Why don't you go back to your imprint and your life Sam? Don't worry about Leah we will take care of her and we will find her." I have never seen Bella as mad as she was right now but her and Leah have become so close that they are like sisters. I heard Sam growl at her so I stepped up and said "Sam right now it's none of your business what is wrong with my sister. Bella is right. We will take care of her and we will find her. Go back to your house. That also goes for the rest of you but Jacob if you would please stay here. We need to talk." I heard Sam growl again and then he said "Fine Seth I will wait until you are ready to tell me what the hell is going on but you can not stop me from looking for her." I growled and said "Sam just leave it. She doesn't need you right now because she can't be stressed or it will harm the" I stopped mid sentence because I almost told him. I just looked at him and said "With what is wrong with her right now she doesn't need the stress. Just please back off until I tell you or Leah herself tells you. Please Sam. If you ever loved or even cared for my sister at all you would do as I ask." I could see the internal debate but finally he said "Alright Seth I will stand down for now but if you guy's do not find her soon I will start looking for her. I just nodded at him as he left with Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady following him.

I looked at Jacob, Quil and Embry. I guess it wouldn't hurt for Quil and Embry to know also I thought to myself. I looked at Edward and he said "You are right Seth. It would not hurt to allow Quil and Embry to know also. I suggest though that we wait a few minutes to make sure that Sam and his pack have left the area." I nodded at him and Jacob said "At least tell us that Leah is alright and that she is not dying." I looked to Edward and nodded and he said "Jacob, Leah is not dying. There is just something going on but we will talk about that later." I saw Jacob nod and then I went to the window and looked out. Off in the distance I heard a howl and I knew that it was Leah. I just hope that she is alright.


	3. Telling

**A/N: I want to thank those who have left reviews already. I'm glad that yer liking the story so far. So who do you think is the father of Leah's baby? Also I have a poll up on my profile. Make sure that you stop by and check it out. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to SM.**

Telling

(Seth POV)

I followed Edward and everyone else down the stairs and into the living room. Edward looked outside and he said "I will be right back. I am going to do a quick run before we start this conversation." I nodded at him as I sat down. Bella came over and sat down beside me and said "Seth, she will be okay. She is strong and you need to have faith in her." I tried to smile at her and nodded. Jacob sat down with Nessie on his lap. Those two look so in love that it was sometimes hard to look at. I was happy for my pack brother but also sad because I have yet to find my soul mate and I was starting to wonder if I ever would. A couple minutes have passed and Edward finally comes back in from running outside to see if we were alone.

He looked at me and nodded and said "Seth you can tell them now. Sam's pack is gone and none of them are lingering around." I nodded my head and took a deep breath. Bella grabbed my hand and Edward and Carlisle came over by me also and put their hands on my shoulder letting me know that they are supporting me. I saw the Cullen's exchange looks and then Esme asked in her sweet voice "Seth, honey what is going on?" I looked at her like I did my own mother. That is what Esme was like to me. She was like another mother to me. I took another deep breath in and then said "Leah is pregnant" in a rush. I heard everyone take in a deep breath. Even the Cullen's who didn't need to breath. I looked at Edward and said "There I said it but can you tell them more? I don't feel right since I really don't know what to think or say right now." I saw Edward nod his head at me.

(EPOV)

I heard Seth say in a rush "Leah is pregnant." I looked around to see everyone taking in a deep breath even my family who did not need to breathe. I saw Seth look at me and then he said "There I said it but can you tell them more? I don't feel right since I really don't know what to think or say right now." I nodded my head at him wondering where I should begin. I looked at Bella who had a smile on her face and knew then what I was going to say. I looked at my family who all were still in shock and then at Jacob, Quil, and Embry who were also in shock. I said "When Leah called me to come get her I got there and saw Sam, Jacob, and Seth leaning over her. When I got to her side I could hear two hearts beating in her body. When she lost consciousness again I rushed her here where Carlisle did some test and also found out that she was pregnant from the blood sample he took from her. As of right now I can not say who the father is or how far along she is. I think that Carlisle could do better on that subject so I will let him. What I will say is that Leah freaked out and she took off. I do not know where she is but I do know that we need to find her. She is weak right now because the baby is taking a lot of her strength. Even when she phased into her wolf form I could tell that she was in pain right before she jumped out of the window. For right now I think that this is best kept between all of us and that none of Sam's pack's finds out. We will have to tell them but lets first try and see if we can find Leah on our own." I looked at my family and saw understanding on all of their faces. I looked at Jacob and saw that he was worried and upset.

I said "Jacob, are you alright?" I heard him growl and then he said "Edward you are the only mind reader here. How did she sound in her mind before she left? She would not do anything to hurt herself would she?" I could not lie to him so I said "She wan panicked Jake. She does not know what is going on and how this happened. I can say that I believe I know who the father is but I will not say without being really sure and I will not say until Leah is ready to tell us what she is thinking." I saw him nod and then he hugged Nessie to him. I looked at Carlisle and said "Can you tell us what you think is going on and how Leah became pregnant?" Carlisle nodded at me.

(CPOV)

I looked around and saw my family and those that I have begun to think of as my family and saw that they all had looks of shock on their faces. I looked at Seth and said "Seth, I can not explain in a whole lot of detail because Leah decided to leave before I could complete the test that I want and need to run. I can tell you this much from the blood work results she is about a month pregnant. I also can tell you from what I am seeing is that she may have been pregnant before she phased for the first time. Once she started phasing that made her wolf genes show up and took precedence over her other genes. Since she has stopped phasing she has been showing the signs of the pregnancy. She has the morning sickness as I have seen. I do not however know what is making her so weak. Her blood pressure was low and so was her body temperature. We need to find her soon so that I can make sure her and the baby are alright. I do not know what phasing now that the baby has had time to start to grow will do to the baby." I looked at everyone as I was talking and then Jacob said "How do we want to split up to look for her? If we can't find her soon I think we need to bring in Sam's pack and just tell him that Leah is unwell but not all of what is going on." I nodded and said "You are right Jake. I think we need to split up with you and Nessie looking one area, Embry and Emmett look in another area, Quil and Rosalie in another area, Seth and Alice and Jasper in one area, Edward and Bella take one area and Esme and me will stay here in case she comes back." I saw everyone nod as they paired up with whom they will be searching with as Jake gave out the search areas.

(Jake POV)

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Leah is pregnant. I can't help but wonder who the father is but right now that isn't important. What is important is that we find her fast. I know that she has always wanted a child but I also wonder how she is taking the news that she is pregnant. After Carlisle gave out the pairs I looked at everyone. I had to clear my throat because I was close to crying before I said "Nessie and I will take the north side of the woods, Embry and Emmett you take the south side, Quil and Rosalie you take the East side, Seth, Alice, and Jasper you take the West side. Bella I would like you and Edward to go to La Push and see if you can pick up her scent. I know that she probably wouldn't go there but she may just because she thinks that we will not look there. I want everyone to look for three hours. If you do not find her by then call me and I will call Sam. We will then have to have his help. Carlisle how long do you think we have before something serious goes wrong with Leah?" I looked at Carlisle as I asked this and he said "Honestly Jake I do not know but I do know the sooner we find her the better it will be." I looked at everyone and said "Alright lets go find our sister!" Everyone jumped up and we all ran out the door to the areas that we were to be searching.


	4. Searching

**A/N: Wow thanks for those who have reviewed. If you guys keep reviewing I will keep on updating.**

Searching

(Jacob POV)

Ness and I have been searching for a couple hours now and I have yet to see signs of Leah being around. I lost her scent a while back. I was getting more and more worried. Nessie grabbed my hand making me stop and she looked up to me and said "Jake maybe we should call and see if anyone else has picked up her scent or found her. I'm starting to worry even more. I think that if we call everyone and they say no that they haven't picked up her scent or found her then we need to call Sam. The longer we hold off the bigger chance of something happening to her and I don't want that. She has become like an aunt to me." I looked down at her and nodded. She was right. Instead of using the phone I phased and howled to get my pack's attention along with Edward and Bella's.

I felt my pack phase and the I heard Seth in my head saying "What is it Jake did you find her?" I was sorry that I made him think that so I thought "No I haven't found her Seth. I picked up her scent and then lost it again. We have been searching for over two hours. Has anyone found her scent or her?" I could hear Embry, Quil, and Seth all say "No" at the same time and Nessie nudged me to let me know her mom and dad was standing beside us. When I looked up at Edward he read my mind and said "No we didn't find her either." I howled because I was getting scared and then said in my mind "Alright I think it's time to bring Sam in on this. We will not tell him that she is pregnant so if you're thinking it while he is phased and I'm phased block it. He can hear my voice still since we are both Alpha's. I don't want him finding out yet." Edward nodded his head and said "Lets head back to my house. I will call Sam enroute to my house and have him meet us there." I told everyone what Edward had said and they agreed. I looked at Nessie and thought "Get on my back I will run us back." Edward read my mind and said "Daughter get on his back so he can run you guys back." I leaned down so that she could climb on.

As soon as she was on I was running back towards the Cullen's house with Edward and Bella next to me. I kept thinking about Leah and hoping that she was alright. As we were running Edward put a hand on my fur and said "Jake she will be alright. You just have to believe. We do need to find her and I think calling in Sam's pack is the best way to do it. I did pick up a unknown vampire's sent so we need to hurry. I'm going to call Sam now." I nodded my head at him and picked up speed. I could only hear a little of what Edward was saying on the phone.

(EPOV)

As soon as I told Jake I was calling Sam I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. Thankfully I can talk and run fast at the same time. As soon as I heard Sam say "Hello" on the phone I said "Sam it's Edward. I need you and your pack at my house as fast as you can get there. I can't explain over the phone a whole lot but we have been searching for Leah for the last two and a half hours and a couple of us picked up her scent but then lost it. Can you and your pack get to my house fast please? Jake and the rest of his pack are on the way back to my house." Sam said "Of course Edward. We will be there within five minutes." I was thankful he did not ask any questions right now and I said "Thank you Sam we will see you soon." I looked at Jacob and said "Sam and his pack will be at the house within five minutes." As I said this we heard Sam howl. I knew that he was howling to get the rest of his pack to phase and then he would tell them to get to my house.

I looked up and noticed we were now almost in my front yard. I saw Carlisle and Esme on the porch waiting for us. I also saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice running up. The guys must have stayed in the woods some to phase. I heard Jake's voice in my head saying "Can you get Nessie off of me so I can phase back?" I said "Yes Jake I will." I picked Nessie up and put her on the ground and Jake ran back into the forest to phase. Within seconds he was back out and dressed. Seth, Embry, and Quil were also coming out of the forest phased and was running to the house.

I saw the look Carlisle gave me as he was thinking "We need to find Leah quick. If we do not I am afraid of what will happen to her." I could not help but think the same thing. When we got up to the porch I said "A couple of them picked up her scent but then lost it. I picked up the scent of an unknown vampire so this just got a little bit more complicated. Sam and his pack are on the way and should be here soon." As soon as I finished saying this I looked towards the forest where Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, and Collin were all coming out of it. Once they saw us all standing on the porch they started to run towards us.

I was not really sure on what to say exactly. I could hear Sam's mind racing with worry and love. I was surprised at the love though. He never thought about loving Leah before. I did not know what to make of this. I do know though that if we are going to get his help we are going to need to tell him everything except the fact that Leah is pregnant. I could hear the worry and concern in Jared's mind for Leah. He has always thought of Leah as a sister even after the debacle of Sam and Leah's relationship. He did not want anything to happen to her. With what Paul was thinking I growled at him and Jake and his pack looked from me to where I was looking at Paul and the growled too. Sam looked from me to Paul with a question forming but that was when we all heard a painful howl.

I knew that it was Leah but I was not sure where she is. We have searched all over the wood for two and a half hours and had yet to pick up her scent again. I hope that she is alright. I could feel everyone else thinking the same thing. Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Jared were all shaking so I could tell that the howl has made them upset. I looked at Jasper and he nodded and sent calming waves to them so that I could explain what we needed to do. After the guys stopped shaking I looked at everyone and said "Okay as Sam and his pack know there is something wrong with Leah. What exactly I can not say at this time. What I can tell you is this. If we do not find Leah soon then her life can be endanger from what is wrong with her. You also need to know that I picked up an unknown vampire's scent when Bella and I was going to meet Jacob and Nessie." I heard all of the pack growl along with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. I tuned back into everyone's thoughts and Sam's was the loudest and the clearest as he was thinking "It's all my fault. If I would have fought the imprint or even admitted to Leah that I still love her we wouldn't be in this mess. She needs me and all I have done is hurt her in the past. I have to find her to show her that if she needs me that I'm here for her." I had to tune out of Sam's thoughts because they were making me want to smile. It took all this to make him realalise that he was still in love with Leah.

I looked at everyone and said "We need to split up in teams to look for Leah. I will assign the teams. Jacob, Nessie, and Bella are together, Paul, Seth, and Rosalie are together, Jared, Quil, Jasper, and Alice are together, Embry, Emmett, Collin and Brady are together, and Sam is with me. Carlisle and Esme will be staying at the house in case she comes back here. I saw everyone nod and before they could take off I said "I think it is best if the pack is in their wolf form. That way if you come across the unknown Vampire scent you can let Jake or Sam know and I can read their minds even if they are a little way away from me. Jake remember what you told your pack earlier. Make sure they listen please." He looked at me and nodded and then both packs phased and were in wolf form. Right as they were all leaving I said "If you find Leah's scent or find her howl. Remember we need to find her fast." With that they all nodded their wolf heads and took off in different directions with their search partners.

I wanted Sam with me because since I know how he feels about Leah now I wanted to make sure if we found her he did not tell her right away. I do not want him scaring her off. I looked at Sam while we were running and said "Sam I read your thoughts back at the house. I know that you just realalised that you are still in love with Leah. Please do not tell her because I am afraid that if you do right when we find her she will take off again. Right now she needs friends and we need to get her back to Carlisle so he can keep an eye on her." I could hear that Sam was taking in what I said because he said "Edward if you think that is what is best then I will listen. Even though I'm in love with her it's not like I can be with her. I imprinted on Emily and no matter how much I want to be with Leah I don't see how I can be." As we went on searching we crossed the scent of the unknown vampire again so we decided to follow it. I looked at Sam when I also picked up Leah's scent. Her scent was a little sweeter and I think that is because of her pregnancy and I heard Sam growl. I read what he was thinking "I can smell Leah but yet it's a sweeter smell then what it use to be. For some reason it also makes me want to protect her even more. I wonder why that is." I had to think about that myself and I think I know why but I will have to ask Carlisle if it could be.

As we stopped to see which way the scent was going we heard Leah howl out in pain. I took off running with Sam beside me. I looked at him and said "Howl now. Get both packs over this way. We know we are going in the right direction. We need more people." Sam put his head up into the air and let out a howl as he was saying in his mind "Jared, Paul, Brady, and Collin we picked up Leah's scent along with the unknown vampires. Make sure you get the rest to follow you. Jake I know you can hear me please get here quick." I heard everyone say "On the way" and then I heard nothing else as Jake's thought slipped to Leah being pregnant and I howled a long painful howl. I looked at Edward and with the shock on his face I knew that he had read my thoughts and knew that Jake had slipped up and that I now knew Leah was pregnant.


	5. Fighting

**A/N: I want to thank those of you who keep reviewing my story. It makes it so much easier to write when I know that people like what I'm writing. On to the next chapter now.**

Fighting

(EPOV)

I am so glad that nobody can read my mind. As soon as I heard Jacob slip up on Leah being pregnant I knew there was going to be an argument. After Jake slipped and thought of Leah being pregnant Sam let out a long painful howl. I looked into his mind to hear his thoughts and all he was thinking was "Why didn't they tell me? Who is the father? I still love her." When he saw me looking at him he thought "Edward can you explain to me how Leah is pregnant?" I looked at him and sighed and said "Sam as soon as we find Leah and make sure that she is alright I will answer any of the questions that you have. Right now we need to focusing on finding her." As I finished saying this another painful howl was heard and a cry of pain. I was starting to go off in the direction of the cry when I stopped as I heard and smelt the pack coming at a fast rate.

When they were all standing next to me I said "Alice I need you to run back home. Tell Carlisle to make sure that he has his medical supplies ready. I am not sure what we are going to fine. Bella go with her so that you two will be there to take over Leah when we come back." Both girls nodded and took off with vampire speed back to our house. I looked at Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and the pack and said "We need to follow the scents and also the howls. I do not know what is going on but Leah is obviously hurt because of the painful howls we are hearing. I do not know if the unknown vampires are with her so be ready to fight if we need to. Our main objective is to get Leah and get her back to the house. Rosalie if there are vampires there when we get there as soon as you can grab Leah up and run her back to the house if I can not. We need to make sure both her and her baby is alright. Any questions?" I looked around and noticed all the shocked stares on the packs faces and said "Snap out of it now! We need to find Leah and if she is in trouble we need to save her." Once again the night was broken out of its peaceful silence by a painful howl.

When I heard her howl this time I took off. Nobody was going to hurt my sister and get away with it. I do not care who they are. I saw that Jacob and Sam were right behind me and the rest of the pack behind them. As we got closer Leah's scent got strong. I could also smell blood. I growled at this as did Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and the pack. I knew then that she had come across these unknown vampires. I sped up and when I came to a clearing what I saw shocked me. Leah was back in her human form and laying on the ground not moving. There were five vampires surrounding her and one looked like he was about to bite her.. I growled and jumped on the one that was closest to Leah and ripped his head off.

(LPOV)

I was in so much pain. These bloodsuckers have been following me for the last couple of hours. I was trying to lead them out of Forks so that nobody would get hurt besides me. When they finally caught on to what I was doing they jumped me. If it was just one or two I think I would have done just fine but not with five of them. They have been fighting with me for the last hour or so. I was winded and I was bleeding. One of the vampires managed to get me pretty good. I wish now that I wouldn't have run away. I just hope that my baby was okay. I couldn't take anymore and I had no strength. The next thing I know I'm back to my human self.

I looked at the vampires and as one jumped at me I was able to knock him away. They all ganged up on me and started hitting me. I just don't see why they didn't bite me already. I was starting to fade fast as one threw me into the tree. I felt myself land hard on the ground and the next thing I know everything is black. I could feel the pain I was in and I heard someone growl. I tried to move but I couldn't. It was like I was held down onto the ground by invisible bonds. Then I stopped hearing anything.

(Seth POV)

When we got to where the unknown vampires were I looked over and could not believe what I was seeing. There was my beautiful sister laying on the ground knocked out and bleeding. I could hear Quil and he was yelling "Oh my God lets kill these leeches. We need to get Leah back to the Cullen's." I heard Jake growling as he said "Boys lets get these leeches. Focus on killing the vamps. Let Rosalie get to Leah and get her back to Carlisle." I growled and thought "If Edward hadn't already got the one who was about to bite Leah I would take him. Instead I will help Jared with the one he is going after. Hurry up! Lets do this for Leah." I could hear everyone agreeing as they went after who they wanted.

I really wanted to help Edward with the one he was fighting but Sam was already tearing off the leech's leg. I knew then that Sam still cared for my sister and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I couldn't think about that right now though. I went over to where Jared was fighting with one of the leech's and attacked him from behind. I put my teeth into his neck and tore his head off as Jared worked on tearing off his legs and arms. Once he was tore apart I phased back real quick and used the lighter in my pants pocket and started to burn him. I looked over to where Leah was at and noticed that Rosalie was fighting a leech because she was trying to get Leah out of there and the leech stopped her. I phased quickly and nudged Jared to show him what I was seeing. He looked at me and nodded and we both took off to where Rosalie was fighting the other leech. She saw us coming so she smirked and threw the leech into the tree behind her. As soon as she did she bent down and grabbed Leah and took off. The leech started going after her but Jared and I stopped him. We had him tore apart soon and threw him into the fire that we had already started.

I looked around us and noticed that all the leech's that were hurting Leah were disposed of. I barked out making everyone look at me so I looked at Edward and thought "Can we go back to your house now? I want to be there when the Doc knows something." Edward looked at me and said "Seth is right. We need to head back to my house. He wants to be there when Carlisle knows something." Everyone nodded their heads and we all took off back to the Cullen's house.

(Sam POV)

When we got to where the scent was the strongest my heart about stopped. There was my Lee-Lee laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding. I heard Edward growl and looked up in time to see him jump on a bloodsucker that was getting ready to lean down and bite Leah. That is what did it for me. As soon as Edward tore off his head I jumped in tearing him from limb to limb. I was growling and just let myself go. I didn't want anything to happen to Leah. After we got done tearing him from limb to limb Edward set him on fire. He went to help Jasper and Paul with one as I went to help a couple of my pack members.

After we tore the third bloodsucker from limb to limb I still noticed Leah laying on the ground. I saw Rosalie fighting with a bloodsucker right beside Leah but before I could do anything Jared and Seth were there and Rosalie threw the bloodsucker into a tree and Jared and Seth finished him off. I saw Rosalie pick Leah up gently after pushing her hair back from her head trying to see if she was conscious yet but she wasn't so she took off running back to her place. I was worried and wanted to follow but I thought it best not too. I looked around and saw that all five of the leech's were burning. I heard Seth bark and I looked towards him. It was times like this I hated that I could no longer read his mind. Edward looked at him and said "Seth is right. We need to head back to my house. He wants to be there when Carlisle knows something." I nodded as did everyone else and we all took off for the Cullen's house.

As we were running I couldn't help but think the worst that Leah was dead. I heard Jared in my head saying "Sam you need to calm down and think positive. You need to just calm down period. I love Leah like a sister and I am worried too but you are thinking like she is yours when she is not." I growled at him and then ran faster. I got up by Edward and said in my mind "Am I really acting and think like Leah is mine?" Edward looked over at me and said "When we get back to my house we will talk." I growled but didn't say anything rude in my head. I knew he was right. We needed to get back to his house so that we knew what is going on with Leah.

**A/N: Alright this might be my last chapter for a couple days. I have to have mouth surgery done on Monday so it depends on how I feel when I post another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review please! If I can get up to 15 views whoever is the 15****th**** reviewer I will dedicate the next chapter too.**


	6. Explanation

**A/N: Sorry that it has been a couple days since I have updated but I will update now. The chapter may not be as long but I will make it up to you all with the next chapter. I'm still in pain from the mouth surgery but I'm in the mood to write. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Explaining

(EPOV)

Once we all reached my house I was the first one in the door. I needed to know that Leah was alright. I ran up the steps and as soon as I saw her on the makeshift hospital bed in Carlisle's office I knew that nothing would ever be the same with her. There Leah was laying unconscious on the bed as Carlisle looked her over. I could hear the thoughts in his head. Leah should be healing by now with her wolf genes but she is not. I looked at Carlisle and said "What is wrong?" He looked at me and just shook his head and then thought in his head "It is like she does not want to get better. It is like she does not care what happens to her." I knew he was saying this in his head because he did not want anyone else to know. I took a couple steps and then I was at Leah's side. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Leah, you have to get better. I love you as does my family. We need you. Please do not give up." I heard a gasp and turned around quickly and that is when I saw Sam. He looked like he was about to kill someone. I thought about what I said and what he was probably thinking I meant with those words. For now it did not matter. What mattered that Leah is get better.

I looked at Sam and said "Is there something you needed?" He looked at me and then yelled "You love Leah? How could you do that to her?" I just shook my head not saying anything. Bella and I talked while we were searching for Leah together earlier. Until we knew who the father of the baby was and what Leah wanted to tell anyone if anything Bella said I should take charge and do what is best for Leah. Bella and Leah has become close and were like sisters and Bella would do anything including letting people think that I was the father of Leah's baby until she was ready to talk to anyone. I knew I would do this because Leah does not need the stress of all this right now. She needs to fight to live and she needs to know that she can count on me to be there for her along with the rest of my family. I looked at Sam and said "Go back downstairs. I will be down in a minute." I could tell Sam did not want to go downstairs so I whispered "Jasper and Emmett a little help please." Jasper and Emmett were there within seconds and was taking Sam downstairs while he was fighting it. Bella came in the room a second later and shut the door. Carlisle, Bella and I talked for a few minutes. Bella looked at Carlisle and said "We need to find out who the father is. Can you do that without anyone knowing?" Carlisle nodded his head and said "Yes daughter I can. For now what are we going to tell everyone?" I looked at Bella who looked at me and then back to Carlisle. Bella said "For now we will let people think that Edward is the father. Him and I have talked about this and we both agree until we know for sure who the father is and that Leah is alright we don't need her stressed. I take it that Sam heard Edward tell Leah that he loved her because we all did downstairs and everyone looked at me shocked. He jumped to conclusions and right now we need to let him keep those conclusions. Leah is not to be stressed out. Even if she wasn't in the state that she is in now we would do what we are to keep her and that baby safe. All Leah has ever wanted was to be a mother and by God she is going to be one." I looked at Bella with approval. Carlisle nodded his head and said "Right now she is in a coma. She did not get bitten by the leech that had her but she has some serious injuries. We will keep her here and keep an eye on her. Right now we need to go downstairs and let Seth and everyone else know." I nodded my head at him and then I bent down and kissed Leah's forehead. Bella and Carlisle did the same and then we left the room to go downstairs.

(BPOV)

I'm proud to call Leah a sister and to call Edward my husband. I knew that what we were doing was wrong in some ways but right in others. Right now Leah needed us and we were going to be there for her. She isn't going to go through this alone. If people thought that Edward was the father of her baby that is fine by me. We would make it work until Leah is either better and ready to tell everyone who the father was or until Carlisle knew who the father was. I would make sure that my sister didn't have any more stress put on her and that both her and my niece or nephew were alright. As soon as we got to the bottom of the steps I saw Sam get up in my Edward's face. I didn't have to be able to read minds to know what he was thinking.

I saw Sam punch Edward and Edward just stood there taking it. I know that Sam is going through a hard time right now but why he should care is beyond me. I looked at Sam and said "Sam stop this now! It isn't helping the situation at all and what you're doing is just wrong. You don't own Leah and she doesn't belong to you. You haven't in years and yet here you are still acting like she is yours. If you can't behave then leave. I will not have you hitting my husband!" I saw everyone look at me in shock because I hardly ever raise my voice. Sam looked at me and then said in a soft voice "How can you not be upset that he loves Leah? How can you not be upset that he is the father of her baby?" I heard everyone gasp and then I saw that Alice had blanked out. I knew that she was having a vision but I didn't know what of. I looked over to Edward who I knew was reading Alice's mind and he gasped. At the same time he gasped is when Alice came out of her trance like vision and she looked at me and nodded her head. I knew then that she had seen what Edward was thinking and how he must have made a decision because Alice came over and put her hand on Sam's arm and said "Sam yes Edward loves Leah but he also loves Bella. Edward and Bella are together and always will be. You will just have to wait for more news but Carlisle is coming back downstairs and he needs to tell us something." I looked at Alice and she smiled at me as she led Sam over to the couch and made her sit. I wonder what exactly she saw in her vision but I would wait until we were alone so I could ask her. I looked up as Carlisle was coming back down the stairs.

(CPOV)

I heard what was going on downstairs and I had to stop myself from laughing. I am pretty sure that I know who the father of Leah's baby is but I will keep it to myself until the test was done and until Leah has decided what she wants to do. As we were walking downstairs the first time I remembered something so I had to go back upstairs. Once I finished doing the rest I went back downstairs. I saw that Bella and Edward were still standing by the stairs and I saw that Alice had gotten Sam to sit down. I looked around the room and finally spotted Seth. This was going to be the hardest part. I was not really sure what is wrong with Leah but I have to tell Seth. I looked up and noticed everyone staring at me.

I cleared my throat and said "Seth for right now Leah seems to be doing alright. The reason I say seems is because she has slipped into a coma." I heard a couple people cry out and I looked up to see Seth as pale as what I am. I saw that he was starting to fall and I said "Emmett catch him quick." Emmett was over at Seth's side within a second and then he sat him down on the couch. Once Seth had regained his color he looked at me and said "Carlisle what do you mean she slipped into a coma?" I looked at him not knowing what to say. I finally said "Seth I do not know how she slipped into a coma. What I can tell you for sure is that right now she needs you to be strong. Her vitals go from normal to weak. It is like she just does not care anymore. I know that you love your sister Seth and right now she needs you. Can you be strong for her? You will need to give all the love that you can to her Seth. She needs to know that you love her and are here for her. I am afraid that if she does not think that she is loved and that you or anyone else for that matter are here for her she will just give up." I looked around to see that everyone had gotten quiet with what I have said. Seth looked up at me and said "Carlisle I will do what ever you think needs to be done. I love my sister and I will be damned if I am going to let her slip away from me. She has to think of my mom, her baby, me and all of our friends." I nodded at him and then looked over to where Sam was sitting.

I was not sure what to say to him but as I looked at him I said "Sam now do you have any questions?" I saw him look up at me and then he said "How? How is she pregnant?" I was not really sure how to explain this but I said "I am not quite sure how she is pregnant. I can tell you that she is at least a month possibly longer. I can also tell you that right now she does not need any stress. I will find out what I can on about how she is pregnant but I would suggest that you also ask your elders and see if they know anything. Sam, I know that you have a million more questions but until I can answer them I can not tell you anything else. Now if you will excuse me I have a patient to see too. Esme will you call the hospital and let them know I will not be in for a couple of days. Just tell them I have a family emergency." Esme nodded her head at me and then with that I went back upstairs to Leah and Bella and Edward followed me. I knew that Alice and Jasper would keep everyone else downstairs.


	7. Waiting

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Now on to this chapter!**

Waiting

(EPOV)

It has been three days now since Leah has went into a coma. Carlisle did the paternity test and has gotten the results back but him and I our the only ones who know who the babies father is. That's right babies as in more than one. Carlisle did an Ultra Sound yesterday on Leah and he found not one, not two but three heartbeats. It looks like Leah is going to be the mother of triplets. We have not told anyone that news yet either. I know that Bella and the rest of my family suspect something but we wanted to wait until today to tell everyone that Leah was pregnant with triplets. Sam and his pack will be coming over today. I could not help but wonder how he would take the news. I also wondered how Seth, Sue, and Jacob would take the news.

I stared down at Leah and if I could cry I would right now. She looks so lifeless and pale laying there. Her wolf genes is helping her to heal finally but the babies are taking a lot from her which is why Carlisle thinks she is still in the coma. I heard someone knock at our front door so I bent down and kissed Leah's head and said "Leah please you need to wake up soon. I love you sweetie and you are not alone. Come back to us Leah." After I said that I squeezed her hand one more time I headed downstairs. I saw Bella looking at me and I smiled and went over to her and kissed her. She has been very supportive and I love her even more for it. Right now she is going to even be more protective once we tell everyone about Leah.

I looked up as I heard Carlisle coming down the steps. He looked at me and thought in his mind "Do you think everyone will remain calm when we give them the news?" I nodded my head. I knew they would because I already told Jasper something big was going to be said and that I needed him to keep everyone calm. I looked at Jasper and nodded my head to him. He started sending out calming waves even before the news was told. I grabbed Bella's hand and smiled at her and then leaned down to whisper fast "What we have to say is going to shock everyone. I am going to need you by me and so is Leah." I made sure that I said it so low and fast that none of the wolves would pick up on what I said even though they knew I was talking. Bella looked at me and smiled and nodded.

When everyone was seated I took a deep breath and said "We have some news but I am not going to be the one to tell you the news. I do want to say though that Leah is still in her coma but she finally seems to be healing. Remember that what is said is what we have found out through test. Also remember that even though Leah may be in a coma she very well may still be able to hear us. So if you have anything nasty to say you keep it to yourself. The first person that disrespects Leah will be tossed out." I looked at Paul as I said this because he has never been known not to run off with his mouth. Paul had the grace to look ashamed as he said "Whatever I used to think about Leah I no longer do. Regardless of how she has behaved towards me I'm here for her. She is going to need all the support she can get. I second what Edward has said. If anyone dares to say one thing bad about Leah I will help him toss you out." I looked at Paul shocked and said "I can tell that you mean what you have said so on behalf of Leah I will thank you Paul." He nodded his head at me and said in his mind "Later you and I need to talk Edward. It is about Leah." I shot him a quick look and then nodded. I turned towards Carlisle and said "You can now tell them what we have found out. Just remembered what we talked about earlier." I saw Carlisle nod and I sat back down and pulled Bella into my arms. Before Carlisle could talk though there was a knock at the front door. I wonder who it could be because I thought everyone was here but then I saw that Sue hasn't arrive yet. Emmett went over and opened the door and Sue came rushing in. Emmett pulled her into a hug and said "We haven't heard the news yet. You're just in time." I was surprised that Sue had hugged him back. After Sue came in Rosalie pulled her into a hug also and then pulled her down onto her lap. I knew that Rosalie and Sue were becoming friends and I was glad to see that Rosalie was trying to help. I knew that this news was going to shock Sue the most so I was glad that Rosalie had her in her lap. She would be able to make sure that Sue stayed as calm as she could.

(CPOV)

I was not sure how I was going to tell everyone that Leah was carrying not one baby but three. I knew that we could not keep this to ourselves any longer. Especially since she is already starting to show. I am very proud of the fact that even though Edward is not the father of her babies that he is taking care of her like he is. Bella is letting him and I am proud of her also for doing so. I just knew that Bella would end up being Godmother to one if not all three babies.

Once everyone was seated including Sue who was sitting on Rosalie's lap I took in a deep breath even though I really did not need it. I looked at Edward who nodded slightly so I started by saying "Thank you all for coming. I only want to have to give this news once so I thought it best if everyone was here so that any questions that are asked I can answer. The last couple of days I have run a lot of test on Leah including an Ultra Sound." I paused for a second but before I could say anything Sue jumped in with "Is the baby alright Carlisle? Is Leah alright? Is she starting to come out of the coma at all?" I waited until I was sure that Sue was does throwing questions at me and then said "Sue, Leah is finally starting to heal. Her wolf genes have finally kicked in and I hope that she will come out of the coma soon. Edward, Bella, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and even Jasper have taken turns sitting with her and talking. I have been monitoring her closely and I can say that her vitals are getting stronger. Now I would like it if you all would keep your questions until I can finish talking. Can you all do that please? I promise I will answer any and all questions if I can." I looked at everyone and they nodded their heads at me.

Esme came to stand beside me and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled down at her and then looked at everyone and said "First all Leah seems to be about a month or so pregnant. I will also tell you that I did a paternity test and I know who the father is but even if you ask me I will not tell you. That is up to Leah to tell you if and when she chooses. I will also tell you that what I found out during the Ultra Sound shocked both Edward and I. Leah is not pregnant with only one baby. She is carrying triplets." After I said that I stopped talking letting it sink into everyone's head. I looked at Edward who was grimacing and I could guess that people were screaming in their head. As soon as I thought that Edward looked at me and said "You are right dad." As soon as he spoke that broke everyone's thought process and Sam growled "What is he right about?" I looked at Edward and he said "Sam, Carlisle could tell by the grimacing on my face that everyone was yelling in their thoughts and he said so in his mind. I was just answering him." I looked over to Sam and saw him nod.

(Sue POV)

I couldn't take it in. My baby girl is pregnant with three babies. I was trying to keep calm but it wasn't happening and I shouted "Carlisle what do you mean she is pregnant with triplets? Are all the babies okay? Will Leah be alright? She has been losing a lot of weight. Will that hurt her or the babies?" I had to take in a deep breath because I felt like I was running out of breath. I looked at Carlisle and he said "Sue yes she is pregnant with triplets. At first I thought maybe the heartbeat was echoing but upon further looking I could make out three heartbeats. The babies are doing okay and I will continue to keep giving her Ultra Sounds to make sure that they will be alright. Leah will be alright but I think it is going to take time. Right now even with her wolf genes finally kicking in the babies are taking a lot out of her that is why it is taking longer for her to heal. Her losing weight is not good but hopefully when she comes out of the coma we can get her to eat. Once she comes out of the coma I would like her to stay here. At least for a while so that I can keep and eye on her and the babies." I knew that Carlisle was right about Leah staying here but it didn't matter to me.

I stood up and said "If Leah is staying here and then so am I. Is that alright you Carlisle and Esme?" I knew that they would let me but I still wanted to be nice and ask them. Esme came over to me and gave me a hug and said "You're more than welcome to stay as long as you want too Sue. You should know by now that you don't have to ask. You're family to us just like Seth, Leah, and Jacob and also the other boys." I smiled at her and hugged her back. I looked over at Edward and said in my mind "You will tell me who the father of my daughter's kids is won't you?" I saw him nod at me slightly and I said "Thank you" in my mind. I was glad that he didn't answer out loud because I knew that if he would have that I would not know a day of peace until I told everyone who the father of her kids were. I needed to go to my house to pack some clothes for myself up so I said "I'm going to head home real quick and pack me some clothes." I smiled at everyone and went over and hugged my son Seth. As he hugged me he said "Mom will you pack me some clothes also. I'm going to stay here with you and the Cullen's. I want to be here when Leah wakes up." I looked at my son and decided that he could also know who the father of Leah's kids is. I said "I was already planning on doing that son. I would feel better with you here with us." He smiled at me and then looked around. I saw Rosalie stand up and she came over to me and said "Come on Grandma. Let's go get you and Seth some clothes. I will pack Leah some while you get yours and Seth's." I beamed a smile at her when she called me Grandma. I was actually surprised that Rosalie and I got along so well but I'm happy that we do. She is going to be a great friend and support system for both Leah and I. I looked around the room and said "Boys you had best behave. I know that you have a lot of questions and I think you have the right to answer them but I'm warning you now that if anyone says anything unkind I will kick your butts. And just because I'm older than all of you young ones doesn't mean I can't or won't do it." After I said that Rosalie and I headed out and went to my house.

(Sam POV)

I can not believe that Leah is pregnant with triplets. I wanted to start screaming when Carlisle said that but it wasn't my place. After Sue left with Rosalie I stood up and said "Why will you not tell us the father of Leah's babies?" I looked straight at Carlisle while I said this. I wanted to find the guy who made Leah pregnant and beat him up. Leah should be mine but now she can not be because some other guy got her pregnant. I know that in my heart it is wrong to feel that way because I could not be with Leah because of my imprint to Emily but my head was not on the same page. I could not understand how Leah could be pregnant by someone other than myself.

Carlisle cleared his throat and then he said "I do not think that it is my place to tell you who the father of Leah's babies are. I think that it should be up to her to tell you or anyone else." I growled but said "I can understand that but it does not mean that I will not do what I can to find out. The guy who made her pregnant needs to stand up and take responsibility for his actions." I heard someone growl and turned around to see Edward right behind me. I looked at him and said "Is there something you want to say Edward?" He growled again and then the next thing I know he has me up against the wall and he said "You think the guy who got her pregnant should take responsibility of his actions? What would you do Sam if you were the father of her babies? I can tell you this much the father of her babies loves her but he can not or he won't be with her. It really depends on how you look at things. Do you think I do not want to rip the guy's head off? Believe me I think about ripping off the father of her babies head off every second of every day for the last two days. But you know what Sam? I love Leah and I will be the surrogate father to her kids if that is what she wants! Now if you do not want to say anything nice just leave. I am going up to see MY LEAH!" I just looked at Edward and said "Then why do you not find the guy who got her pregnant and tell him? Why do you protect him?" I heard Edward growl again and he said "I am not protecting him Sam! I am protecting Leah!!!" After he said that he went over and grabbed Bella's hand and then went upstairs to where my Leah was laying down.

I guess now all we could do is wait. Wait on Leah to come out of the coma she is in. Wait on Leah to tell us who the father of her babies are. Wait on Leah to want to be with the father of her babies. I do not know how I am going to handle seeing her with another guy when I love her so much still. I would just have to wait. I hate waiting!


	8. Who Is The Father?

**A/N: Wow thanks for all of the reviews. I'm only on chapter 8 and I already have 17 reviews. I want to have at least 30 reviews by the time I get to chapter 10. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Who Is The Father?

(Seth POV)

My sister is having triplets. I'm still in shock from it but I'm happy for her and for us. I can't wait until we are able to find out the sexes of the babies. My heart stalled when Carlisle said that he now knows who the father of the babies is. I want to know but I know that Carlisle will not tell me while everyone else is around. My mom and Rosalie finally came back and I saw my mom look around at the guys that were still here. She looked at Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Jacob and said "Why don't you guys head out for a while. Paul if you would please stay." I was shocked that mom wanted Paul to stay but I kept my mouth shut. I was still pleasantly surprised that Paul had stuck up for Leah.

Jacob looked around at everyone and said "Alright let's go you guys." I nodded at him and said "I will catch up with you guys later and maybe we can play some video games." Jake nodded at me and they all left. Jared went up to my mom and hugged her and said "If you need anything Sue please let me know. Paul I will see you later." I saw my mom hug him back and Paul nodded at him. I could tell that he was surprised that my mom had asked him to stay. Once Jared, Colin, Brady, Jake, Embry, and Quil left I turned to my mom and said "Why did you want Paul to stay mom?" My mom looked at me and said "I think after his defense of Leah that he has the right to know who the babies' father is. Also this way once he knows I know he will do what he can to protect Leah and make sure that her and her babies are alright." I nodded at her and said "Let's find Carlisle and Edward then shall we?" They both nodded and no sooner did I put one foot on the bottom step Edward appeared at the top and said "Sue, Seth and Paul follow me. Sue I also think you are right in letting Paul in on who the father of the babies are. Paul I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier but Leah means a lot to me and the rest of us. I will not have anything bad said about her or her babies." I looked over and saw that Paul looked shamed and he said "I understand Edward and I'm sorry for what I said. I do love Leah and I know that what she is going through and has gone through with the stuff with Sam has been hard on her. I just hate to see her being in so much pain and snapping at her or running off with my mouth is the only way I know how to deal with it." I saw Edward nod at him as we all went into Carlisle's study.

(PPOV)

I couldn't believe it when Sue asked me to stay. I heard Seth say "Why did you want Paul to stay mom?" I wanted to know the answer to that as well. I looked at Sue as she looked at Seth and said "I think after his defense of Leah that he has the right to know who the babies' father is. Also this way once he knows I know he will do what he can to protect Leah and make sure her and her babies are alright." I saw Seth nod and then he said "Let's find Carlisle and Edward shall we?" I nodded at the same time as Sue did and we started walking towards the stairs. No sooner did Seth put one foot on the bottom stair than Edward appeared at the top of them. Edward said "Sue, Seth, Paul follow me. Sue I also think you are right in letting Paul know who the father of the babies are. Paul I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier but Leah means a lot to me and the rest of us. I will not have anything bad said about her or her babies." I looked down to the floor with my face having the expression of being shamed on it and I said "I understand Edward and I'm for what I said. I do love Leah and I know that what she is going through now and has gone through with the stuff with Sam has been hard on her. I just hate to see her being in so much pain and snapping at her or running off with my mouth is the only way I know how to deal with it." Edward nodded at me and then led us to Carlisle's study.

As soon as we walked in Carlisle looked up and smiled and said "Hello, Seth, Sue and Paul. I know why you guys are here and I will tell you what you want to know. What you decide to do after that is up to you. I just did not feel that it was my right to tell everyone who the father of Leah's children is." I looked up and said "I have one question if you could please answer it. Will us knowing put Leah's health at greater risk?" I saw Edward look at Carlisle and then Carlisle said "Paul, you guys knowing will not jepordize Leah's health. If anything maybe once you guys know you can talk to her and tell her. I really want her to come out of this coma. The longer she is in it the harder it will be for her to come out of it." I nodded my head at him as Sue spoke up and said "So Carlisle who is the father of my daughter's children?" Seth grabbed one of Sue's hands and I grabbed the other in a show of support. No matter what we find out we will all be here for Leah. I know that I will especially because I do love Leah and I don't want anything to happen to her. I will help her through this pregnancy and to hell with what anyone else thought.

I saw Edward smiled and I knew that he heard what I was thinking. Before Carlisle could speak Edward said "Paul I have just realalized I have judged you badly and for no reason. What you just thought proved to me that you really do care about Leah. I know that you will be here to help her when and if she needs it regardless if she wants your help or not." I smiled at him and said "You're damn straight I will." Seth cleared his throat and said "Edward what was Paul thinking?" Edward looked at me and I nodded my head that it was alight to tell them so Edward said "Paul was thinking that he does love Leah and does not want anything to happen to her or the babies. He said in his mind that he will help her through this pregnancy and to hell with what anyone else thought or said." I heard Sue gasp and she turned and hugged me and said "Thank you so much Paul." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said "No thanks needed Sue. I do love Leah even if I haven't always showed it. I will be standing by her just like Edward is." I saw Sue smile and then I turned towards Carlisle and said "Alright who is the father of my nieces and/or nephews Doc?"

(CPOV)

Paul turned towards me and said "Alright who is the father of my nieces and/or nephews Doc?" I chuckled at the nickname and then took in a breath I did not need before saying "Sam is the father." I heard everyone gasp and Sue looked like she was about to faint. Paul growled and said "How is that possible Doc? He better not have hurt her again or I swear regardless if he is my Alpha I will tear him apart." I looked at Paul and saw the truth in his eyes. He would indeed tear Sam apart if Sam had hurt Leah again. I looked over and saw that Seth was shaking and looked at Edward who yelled "Jasper get in here NOW!!!" Jasper came running in and when he saw Seth shaking he started throwing calming waves at him. When he got Seth calm enough that he was not shaking he then threw some at Paul who had started shaking. Once both Paul and Seth were calm enough I said "I think that Leah was pregnant before she phased for the first time. When she phased the growing process of the babies stopped and luckily they seem to be fine even though she has been phasing for a couple years now. When she stopped phasing a month ago the babies started to grow again. I can tell you from the test I have ran that the babies are fine now and still growing even though she phased when she ran away after she found out she was pregnant. However we need to keep her from phasing. I think that her pregnancy will end up speeding up a bit now that her wolf genes have kicked in. I can not tell you guys what to do but I would think about it hard before you tell Sam that he is going to be a father. Right now Leah does not need the stress." I looked at Seth, Sue, and Paul as I said this.

They all nodded their heads and Paul said "Seth, I'm going to come over to your guys pack. If I break away from Sam then he will not be able to read my thoughts. I do think that we should let Jake know at least. I could stay with Sam's pack and not just phase for now. What do you think?" I saw Seth taking in deep breaths as he said "Let's talk to Jake first. Tomorrow we will tell him. Tonight I think you, mom, and me should stay with Leah or at least stay here. That is if you want to stay here Paul." As the boys were talking I thought of something and said "Paul you are more than welcome to stay here if that is what you want to do." I saw Edward smile and I knew that Paul would also be moving in with us. We heard a howl outside and Paul stiffened up. I looked at Edward and he said "That is Sam and he is calling for his pack members. I am going to call Jared and ask him to tell Sam that Paul is not feeling good. For right now until Seth and Paul talk to Jake tomorrow we do not need him phasing. Is that alright with you Paul?" I saw Paul nod his head and he said "That is perfect. With as angry as I am right now I will not be able to block my thoughts from Sam. Thank you Edward. Thank you Carlisle. I will take your offer up and stay here with Sue, Seth and Leah. I don't want to leave her side right now." I smiled at him and said "That is perfectly fine. I will have another room made up for you or I can have a bed put into the room where we are keeping Leah. It is your choice Paul." I saw him look at me and he said "A bed in the room where Leah is please if it isn't to much trouble." I nodded at him and went to find Emmett since he is the strongest one.


	9. Meeting

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews! You guys rock! So now we know that Sam is the father of Leah's babies. Paul becomes protective of Leah now that he knows. On to the next chapter!**

Meeting

(PPOV)

I'm so nervous this morning and I'm not quite sure why. I had called Jared last night and asked him to come over to the Cullen's house but I also told him to make sure that Sam or nobody else from our pack knew about it. He didn't ask any questions. He just said "I'm on my way brother." I smiled because I knew that it was safe to tell Jared. With him being the Beta he is able to block his thoughts from Sam plus for some reason Sam and Jared never ran patrol at the same time anymore. I looked at Seth and said "How are you holding up buddy?" He sighed and said "I am worried about my sister. I want to thank you for being here for her Paul and for not saying anything mean." I looked at him and said "Seth you don't need to thank me. I know I have been hard on Leah in the past but I'm not going to be anymore. She didn't deserve any of what I have said or done to her but I didn't know how to cope with how much she was hurting. It hurt me to see how much she was hurting. I'm hoping that she will let me be her best friend again. I know I have to think of Rachel also since she is my imprint but right now Leah comes first and if she can't deal with that then she is not the woman I want to be with even if she is my imprint." I saw Seth nod at me as we heard a knock on the front door.

Edward yelled up the steps "Paul and Seth they are here. I will get the door." I looked at Seth and said "Are you ready to do this?" He nodded and said "As ready as I ever will be. Thank you for being here for Leah and for mom and me Paul. It really does mean a lot." I smiled at him and gave him a quick man hug and said "Don't worry about it to much. If anyone says anything out of place I will handle it or I know Edward will. He has been great." Seth smiled at me and we walked out of the room after each of us leaned down and kissed Leah on the forehead. When we got downstairs I saw Jared, Jake, Quil, and Embry sitting there. When I walked into the living room Jake, Quil and Embry were shocked to see me. I guess Sue nor Seth told them that I was going to be here. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head. I knew that he was going to stay while we talked and I was thankful for that.

Seth and Sue sat down on the couch and Sue patted the other side of her and said "Paul come sit here." I smiled at her and went to sit by her. Edward also came forward and sat on the arm of the couch by me. I heard someone clear their throat and then Jake said "Seth you called this meeting but why is Paul and Jared both here?" I saw Seth look at Sue and then me and then he said "Paul is here because he stayed the night last night. Actually Carlisle has moved a bed into the room that he has Leah in and he is staying in that room." I heard everyone gasp and then Edward stood up.

(EPOV)

I stood up after everyone gasped when they had learned that Paul had not only stayed the night last night but that he is staying in the room with Leah. I looked at Sue and said "Sue do you want to tell them or would you like me to?" Sue looked at Seth and Paul and then at me and said "If you would Edward I would appreciate it. I'm still in a bit of shock." I nodded at her and said "What I am about to say needs to stay in this house for now. If I find out that someone intentionally told Sam or one of his pack members besides Jared and Paul I will make your life miserable. Do I make myself clear?" I saw Jake look at Quil, Embry and Jared and then Jake said "Alright then tell us. Why are we all here?" I looked at Jake, then Jared, then Embry and then Quil and said "Seth, Sue and Paul now know who the father of Leah's babies' are." I stopped talking as Jake jumped back up and said "Why does Paul know before I do?" I looked at Sue and she said "Jake, Paul knows before you do because of his defense against my daughter yesterday. He means to protect my daughter no matter what anyone says or thinks. Now you can either sit down and let Edward finish or you can leave and be left in the dark." I saw Jake sit back down and he said "I'm sorry Sue I'm just surprised that Paul knows." Sue nodded at Jake and then looked back at me.

I looked at Jared and said "Are you able to block out your mind on specific things so that Sam does not know about them?" Jared looked from me to Paul and then said "Yes I am able to block my mind from Sam. If it is so important that he does not know right now what you are about to say I will just think of Kim constantly if we are phased at the same time." I nodded my head at him and called out "Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and Bella come in here. You guys can hear this too plus we may need your help." Sue looked at me and said "Good call Edward. We can have them run interference if need be and I know they all love Leah like family so they will make sure that she is okay." I smiled at her as my family walked in. Carlisle and Jasper stood behind the couch where Seth, Sue, and Paul were sitting and Bella came to my side.

I looked around and said "The father of Leah's babies is Sam." I heard everyone gasp and then Jake said "How could Leah sleep with him again after what he done to her. What in the hell was she thinking? Is she trying to wreck his life and hers at the same time?" I looked over at Paul but he was already up and had Jake pinned against the wall as he snarled "You bastard! Don't you ever talk about Leah like that again! And you're supposed to be her best friend but what you said just proved you don't care about her!" I looked at Jasper and whispered "Go pull him off of Jacob before he kills him." Jasper nodded and ran over to where Paul had Jacob up against the wall and pulled on his arm. When he could not pull him off of him Emmett went over and helped as did Jared and Seth. Jasper whispered to Paul "Come on dude he is not worth it right now. Think of Leah, Paul." That broke through Paul's angry mind and he stepped back. Seth got up in Jacob's face though and said "If you ever say anything like that about my sister again I will hurt you and I do not care if you are my Alpha or not. Do I make myself clear?" I could tell that Jake was shaking but Reseme walked over to him and calmed him down and then said "How could you even think that Jake? I am disappointed in you." My daughter then walked over to me and said "Is Leah and her babies going to be okay Dad?" I looked down at her and said "In all honesty sweetheart I can't say that yes she will be. However with all of us, Paul, Seth, and Sue beside her she will be alright." I heard someone growl but what happened next surprised even me.

Jared stood back up and said "Jake, sit your ass down and calm down. If you can not do that then maybe you should leave man." Jared is one that usually does not lose his temper but I could tell by his thought that he was fed up with how Jake is acting. I looked at Jared and he looked back at me and smiled. Jared looked around the room and said "You all should know Leah better than that. Sam hurt Leah way to much for her to ever go back to him or even sleep with him. Why don't you guys calm down and think about that. Edward I am 110 percent behind you and Paul on this. Whatever Leah needs she gets. If you have another room available I would like to stay here and help." I could not believe that he had just said that but I said "You can have a room and Kim is more than welcome here also." Jared nodded and smiled and then sat back down.

I looked over to Alice and I saw that her eyes were blank so I looked into her mind. I could not believe what she was seeing. Jasper was still standing next to Paul so I had to call out "Jasper catch Alice now!" He looked at me and then at his wife and rushed to her side. He barely caught her before she hit the floor and everyone around us was going frantic. Alice came back to the present and said "Leah will be waking up in 3 hours." Everyone gasped at that because they knew she could not see the Wolfs. I said "Alice why do you think that you can see Leah now?" She shook her head and Carlisle spoke up and said "My theory on that one is that she can see Leah now because of the babies. Will Leah be alright when she wakes up?" Alice looked at me and then said "We are going to need to get Jake off of our property. She heard what he said and when she wakes up she goes after him." I heard everyone gasp and Jake hung his head.

(Jared POV)

As soon as I heard Edward say "Sam is the father" I knew what I was going to do. I was going to stay here at the Cullen's house with Paul, Seth, and Sue. They would need help and I wanted to be here for Leah. She has always been like a sister to me and right now she needed me. I also knew that Sam was not going to like it but he would have to deal with it. I really do not care what he has to say. If he tries to order me not to go then I will just have to tell him to screw off. I love Sam like a brother but right now Leah needs me more. After Alice's announcement about Leah waking up in three hours I looked at Edward and said "I need to head back to La Push and get myself some clothes and stuff and to get Kim." I saw Edward nod at me and I looked at Paul and said "Come on brother you need to get some stuff too. I promise we will be back before she waked up." Paul looked at Sue who said "Go Paul you will be back before then. Why don't you guys take Edward with you? Also Paul will you stop by my house and pick up a couple outfits for Leah?" I saw Paul nod and Edward said "Since the treaty has been rewritten I can go along with you guys. Also this way if need be I can tell you what's on Sam's mind if anything on the way back." I nodded at Edward because I thought this was a good idea.

Edward, Paul and I all went out to Edward's Volvo and left. Once we got to La Push we stopped at Leah's place first. As soon as we stepped out a sickly sweet scent hit my nose and I looked at Paul and Edward. I said "That is a vampire scent and one I don't recognize." As I said this I saw Paul and Edward running towards Leah's house. I ran right behind them but as soon as they opened the door I shifted into wolf form and howled. I wasn't sure who was on patrol but I kept howling until I heard Sam say "Where are you Jared?" A picture flew into my mind of Leah's house and Sam howled too and then said "I'm on my way." I shifted back and ran inside of Leah's house. Edward had the vampire pinned against the wall as he threw me his cell phone and said "Call Jasper and Emmett. Tell them to get here fast." I nodded and hit the phone number and then pressed send. Paul threw a pair of sweats at me and then I remembered I had shifted without stripping. I looked at him and said "Thanks" and he nodded.

As soon as someone answered the phone at the Cullen's house I said "We need Jasper and Emmett over at Leah's house NOW! There is a vampire here." I heard the person gasp and they said "We are on the way." I was not even sure who I was even talking to. I closed the phone and said "They are on the way." When I looked up again I saw two more vampires entering the house. I yelled "Paul help me." No sooner did I say that then one the vampires hit me and I flew into the wall. I heard a couple of howls but I didn't know who it was. Right now I was trying to fight the one off that had me against the wall. I saw Paul holding one against the other wall and the vampire that had me pinned was suddenly pulled off of me. I looked over to see Jasper and Emmett holding him. Behind Jasper and Emmett I saw Sam walking in the door in his human form along with Seth and Embry.

At that minute I thought about Leah and shouted "Who in the hell stayed behind to help the Cullen's watch over Leah?" Seth looked at me and said "Jared calm down for a minute. Quil is there and so is Jake." I nodded at him and then looked at Edward and said "We need to find out what these bloodsuckers want?" He nodded and said "If you want do not want to die right this second tell me what you want and why are you here?" The one that Edward was holding snarled "We were hired to kill the woman that is pregnant." I gasped as did everyone else. I took two steps to where the bloodsucker that was attacking me was being held by Jasper and Emmett and I growled "Vampires that are killers for hire? Why were you hired to kill my friend?" The three vampires that were being held fought but could not get loose. The one being held by Emmett and Jasper finally said "We were hired by a woman to kill the pregnant woman. We did not ask why but the money she gave us was good. She also said that we could drink all of the blood of the woman who was pregnant." I growled and said "You fucking filthy bloodsucker. That woman is my sister and I will be damned if you live to see another fucking day." As soon as I said that I stripped and shifted into my wolf form and bit his neck off. Emmett and Jasper pulled his limbs apart and Edward and Sam got the vampire that Edward was holding while Paul, Embry, and Seth got the third vampire. Once we were finished we took them outside and set them on fire.

(Sam POV)

All I could think about is that someone had hired these bloodsuckers to kill my Leah. After we set them to fire I looked at Paul and Jared and said "Why are you guys even at Leah's?" Paul and Jared exchanged looks and then Jared said "Sue asked us to stop by and get Leah some clothes." I looked from Paul to Jared and said "What is going on with you two?" I saw Paul and Jared both take in a deep breath but Edward jumped in and said "Jared and Paul go get what you are going to need. I will talk to Sam." I saw the guys look at Edward and then they ran off. I wanted to know what in the hell is going on.

I looked at Edward and said "Why are Jared and Paul with you?" Edward just stared at me and said "Jared and Paul are moving into my house for now. They want to be there for Leah. And Sam if you love Leah like you keep saying in your mind you will let them stay there with her." I looked at Edward for the longest minute and then said "Fine they can stay at your house with Leah. I will need help on the patrols though but Jared and Paul can stay." I saw Edward look at me and he said "Jasper, Emmett, and I will also help you patrol. I know Quil and Embry will too." I nodded my head at that but I knew something was up but right now I just wanted to know Leah was alright.

I looked at Edward and said "Leah is alright isn't she?" I saw Edward nod his head and then he said "Yes, Leah is alright. Actually Alice had a vision that she would be waking up today. Actually right now we have about an hour and a half before she wakes up. I am going to need to send Jake over here before she wakes up because if I do not then she is going to end up tearing him limb from limb." I looked at him and said "How did Alice have a vision of Leah waking up? I thought she couldn't see us." Edward shrugged his shoulders and said "Carlisle's theory on that is the reason Alice can see Leah is because she is pregnant and does not shift like she use too." I nodded at this because in a way that made sense and then I thought about what else he said and said "Wait what do you mean you're going to need to send Jake over here because if you don't Leah will tear him limb from limb? What did Jake do?" Edward wouldn't look me in the eye as he said "Jake made a comment loud enough that even though Leah is in a coma she heard it. She wants to hurt Jake for what he said." I looked at him and finally said "Alright send Jake on over. Will it be okay if Emily and I come over to see Leah later after she wakes up? Emily knows that she is pregnant and wants to see her." I saw Edward nod and then Jared and Paul were back with Rachel and Kim.

I looked at the boys and said "Is Rachel and Kim going with you guys too?" Jared looked at Kim who said "I want to be there with Leah." I nodded at Kim and then looked at Rachel who said "I'm going to be there for Leah also. She is going to need help and even though Jared and Paul are there for her she is also going to need some girl help." I nodded at them and then looked at Jared and Paul and said "You two stay at the Cullen's. Edward has volunteered himself, Jasper, Emmett, Quil and Embry to help with patrol. You guys just stay at the Cullen's and help protect Leah should the need arise." I noticed that both Jared and Paul looked relieved and then they gave me a quick hug along with the women and then everyone left to go back to the Cullen's.


	10. Waking Up and Sam

**A/N: Wow you guys really do like this story. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Waking Up and Sam

(EPOV)

After we dealt with the vampires at Leah's house we came back to my house. Leah was due to wake up soon. I was not sure how much information Paul and Jared have told Rachel and Kim so as soon as we walked into the house I asked "Paul and Jared how much do Rachel and Kim know?" I saw them look at each other and then Paul said "I told Rachel everything I didn't feel comfortable keeping it from her. She knows that she can't tell Sam and right now she is focused on helping Leah. Rachel is pissed but not at any of us. She is pissed at Sam because of what Leah has went through and is about to go through." I nodded at him and looked at Jared and he said "I also told Kim the truth. She too is mad but not at Leah or anyone here. She wants to be able to help Leah through this. Leah and Kim use to be real close so I think that Kim will do her some good." I nodded at both of them and called out "Rachel and Kim can you come in here please?" I saw Jared and Paul look at me but then both nodded their heads at me.

Rachel and Kim walked into the living room and I said "Why don't you two have a seat? We have a few minutes before Leah is due to wake up and we need to talk." I waited until they were seated before I said "Thank you both for wanting to help Leah. I really appreciate it. Over the last couple of months Leah and I have become really close and I do not want her hurt. I also want to thank you for agreeing not to tell Sam yet that he is the father. Right now Leah does not need the stress that can bring. On top of that we are going to need to make sure that she is perfectly safe. Someone wants her dead and I do not know why. They want her dead bad enough that they are paying Vampire's to kill her so it has to be someone who knows that Vampire's exist. If you two need anything or a car while you are here do not hesitate to ask for one. I will make sure that you have what ever it is that you need. We have about fifteen minutes before Leah wakes up. Do you have any questions?" I looked at Jared and Paul and then at Kim and Rachel and they all shook their heads. Little did I know that a certain wolf heard what I was saying? The next thing I know there is a wolf howling in pain. I looked at Jared and Paul who had jumped out of their seats and looked at each other and then I and Jared said "That is Sam." I looked at both of them and went and opened up the front door and sure enough Sam's scent hit me in the face.

I yelled "Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme I need you now!" They all came running and I looked at Bella and said "Love I need you, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to stay with Kim and Rachel. I want all of you in the room when Leah wakes up. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle I need you three to come with Jared, Paul, and me. I was thanking the girls for agreeing not to tell Sam that he was the father of Leah's babies and we heard a howl. Jared and Paul confirmed that it was Sam's howl and when I opened up the door I smelled his scent. He must have come over to be here when Leah woke up and heard what we were talking about. Seth you stay here with your mom and everyone else so Leah sees that you are here. Whatever you do keep Jake away from her and keep her calmed. If you have to sedate her because she does not need to be phasing. We will be back as soon as we can." After I said that I kissed Bella quickly and then Jared, Paul and I were running out of the house.

(Sam POV)

I wanted to be at the Cullen's house when Leah woke up. I'm very worried about her and I want her to know that if she needs anything I'm here for her. Emily got mad at me when I told her where I was going and why but I stood firm. I wanted to Leah to know that if she needed me I would be there for her. Emily was so mad at me but for the first time I didn't do what she wanted me to do. I was about to knock on the door when I heard Edward talking. When I heard the words "I want to also thank you for agreeing not to tell Sam that he is the father" my heart stopped and then sped up. I ran away from the Cullen's house and phased not caring that I didn't have any clothes to put back on.

I looked up to the sky and let out a painful and sorrowful howl. How could they not want to tell me that I'm the father of Leah's babies? How can I be the father of Leah's babies? We have not done anything since the day before I broke up with her to leave her for her cousin. Is this some kind of sick joke. I heard others phase and I could hear Jared saying in my mind _"Sam calm down man! We will tell you but you need to calm down. Think of Leah and your babies! Calm down dude!"_ I howled again and said in my mind _**"How in the hell can you tell me to calm down? You're supposed to be my best friend Jared but yet you were keeping this from me! How could you do that to me? Don't I deserve to know that I'm going to be a father?!?!?!" **_I could hear a growl and I looked up and saw Edward. I know that we could talk in my wolf form so that is how I was staying.

I growled back at him and said _**"What the fuck Edward?!?!?!? How could you not tell me that I'm the father of Leah's babies?" **_He growled at me and said "I did not tell you because honestly right now you did not need to know. My number one concern is Leah. I thought it best that she be the one to tell you that you are going to be a father if she chose to tell you. Leah does not need the stress Sam!" I looked at him and then heard Paul say "Phase back to human Sam. Let us all talk this out. I have a pair of pants for you." I growled and looked at him but phased back. He threw me a pair of pants and I quickly put them on. I looked at Jared, Paul, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle and said the question that I couldn't get off of my mind "How am I the father? We haven't done anything since the day before I left her for her cousin." Carlisle looked at me and said "Leah was pregnant when she phased the first time Sam. When she kept phasing the baby stopped growing. When she stopped phasing a month ago because she was not feeling sick the babies have started growing again. When I did the paternity test I still had the results from the blood test I did on you and Embry so I compared the sample from the babies to you and it showed that you are 100% the father Sam." I wanted to die right then because I have an imprint and I can't leave her and I want to be there with Leah every step of the way. I put my head in my hands as Edward spoke to me "Sam there is a lot going on right now and I know you have to think about what to do. I have one question for you and I want a truthful answer. Do you love Leah?" I lifted my head and looked him straight in the eye and said "With all of my heart!" I heard all the guys gasp and I realalized what I said. I didn't feel guilty for admitting that I love Leah. Edward nodded his head and said "I want you to brace yourself. I have a feeling the next couple of hours, days, and weeks is going to be hell on Leah. I do not mean just with her pregnancy. We still have to protect her because somebody hired vamps to kill her. I think I may know who but I will not say until I know for sure because I am not going to hurt someone by saying something if they are innocent. I think for now the only ones who need to know who the father of the babies are is the pack, the Cullen's and Kim and Rachel. Sam I do not want you to tell Emily. Leah does not need the stress of that right now." I nodded at him because what he was saying was true.

Before I could say something though a scream ripped through the forest from the direction of the Cullen's house. We all looked at each other and took off running. I was afraid of what we were going to find. I just knew that I couldn't and wouldn't let any harm come to Leah or our babies. I may love her but right now I couldn't tell her that. I have to think about what it is I'm going to do. I also need to let the Elders know about the attempts on Leah's life and the fact that someone hired vamps to kill Leah. When we got to the Cullen's house what I saw surprised me.

(LPOV)

I could feel the pain that I was in and tried to fight it back. I needed to wake up and I pushed and pushed my way through the blackness. I wasn't sure how long I had been out but I heard what everyone was saying to me and to others. When I heard Jake say the things he did I decided that I was going to hurt him. How could he think such things about me? Did I mean so little to him as a friend and as his Beta? When I finally opened my eyes I saw a lot of women standing beside me. The first person I saw was Bella and through my raw throat I said "Bells." She looked at me and rushed over to my side and gave me a gentle hug. She whispered in my ear "I'm so glad that your back Leah. You had me worried sweetie." I hugged her back and looked around and I was surprised that I saw Kim and Rachel.

Kim and Rachel both walked over to me and gave me gentle hugs. I looked at them and said "What are you guys doing here?" Kim smiled and said "Well Jared and Paul along with your mom and Seth have moved in here. Rachel and I decided we were coming too. We all love you and we want to help you. Please do not push us away Leah." I smiled at her and said "Thank you for wanting to be here. I will not push you away. I have triplets to take care of so I am going to need all the help I can get." I heard a snarl from the doorway and saw Emily standing there. I smiled at her but that smile was whipped off of my face when she came into the room and slapped me hard across the face. She then hit me in my stomach and I screamed really loud.

I wasn't strong enough to fight her off and I wasn't even sure what set her off. I know that everyone had decided not to tell Sam he was the father because I could still hear while I was in the coma but I couldn't talk. I was glad that they haven't told Sam. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him right now. Emily pushed Kim and Rachel hard and got in my face and said "You fucking whore! How dare you get pregnant? Who did you fuck Leah? Did you fuck Jared or Paul or one of the other pack members? You need to have an abortion. You don't deserve kids you fucking bitch!" I laid there in shock as she hit me in the stomach again. I started coughing up blood while I grabbed my stomach.

I have never seen Kim or Rachel mad but they were pissed right now. They pulled Emily off of me while Bella held me and Rosalie wiped the blood off of my lips. Kim punched Emily in the nose and said "Listen here Emily! I do not know what your problem is and nor do I care but if you ever touch Leah again I will hurt you!" I saw Emily punch Kim and that is when I saw people entering the room fast. I looked up and saw Sam and my heart just about stopped. I wondered what he was doing here but what surprised me the most is that Sam was yelling at Emily. I heard Jared ask "What in the fuck is going on in here?!?!?! Who screamed?" Bella cleared her throat and said "I will tell you what is going on. We were talking to Leah and Emily came in and she punched Leah in the face and then in the stomach. The scream you heard was Leah when Emily punched her in the stomach! Then she hit Leah in the stomach again and even said that Leah needs to have an abortion. That was after she asked Leah who she fucked and she named Jared and Paul." I heard everyone growl but Sam's was the loudest.

He got right in Emily's face and said "That's it EMILY!!! I'm done with you!!! How dare you hit Leah? How dare you tell her that she needs an abortion? How dare you accuse her of sleeping around? You want to know who the father of her babies are Emily? Well let me tell you! I AM THE FATHER! If you ever touch the woman I love again so help me!!! Now get out of my sight!" I was stunned speechless with what Sam was saying. I thought that since Emily was his imprint that he wouldn't be able to talk to her that way but he did. What really surprised me is that he walked over to me and kissed my forehead and said "I love you Leah. I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I hope that one day you can forgive. If you need anything let me know. I'm here for you baby girl." I just hugged him and cried on his shoulder. I know that right now I can't believe what he is saying but I can hope.


	11. Staying

**A/N: Hey all sorry I haven't updated lately. I will update now. I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

Staying

(LPOV)

I'm going to be staying at the Cullen's house for a while and I don't mind at all. Edward is my best guy friend and believe it or not Bella has become my best girl friend. Carlisle wasn't allowing me up to do much besides going to the bathroom and I hated this. I was thinking of getting up and heading downstairs when Edward looked at me. He heard what I was thinking and he said "You are not to be up and walking Leah. If you want to go downstairs so bad I will carry you down." I looked at him and sighed and said "Alright you can carry me down. I'm just tired of being up here by myself." Edward nodded and lifted me gently into his arms and then walked me out of the room and down the steps. As soon as we were downstairs he saw Paul and Jared sitting on the couch and said "Boys can you get up so I can lay Leah down on the couch please?" I saw Paul move to one end of the couch and Jared to the other.

I looked at Edward when I heard him chuckle. I looked up as I saw a pillow flying across the room and saw that Jasper had thrown it. Paul caught the pillow and laid it on his lap. When he did that I got what was going on and said "No I can sit up." Edward chuckled again and laid me on the couch. My head was on Paul's lap and Jared lifted my feet onto his lap. I sighed and relaxed. I felt fingers going through my hair and I looked at Paul who said "Are you alright sweetie?" I smiled and said "I'm doing so so for now. Why am I laying on your lap and my feet on Jared's lap?" I heard Jared and Paul laugh and Jared said "This way we can make sure you're staying off of your feet like you're supposed too. Plus we want to be here for you." I nodded and smiled and let my eyes close.

It felt good to know that Jared and Paul were here for me. Paul has been such a sweetheart and so has Jared. Rachel and Kim have been awesome and they don't like to leave me alone but Alice demanded a shopping day today so Rachel, Kim, Bella, Rosalie, Nessy, and my mom all went shopping. I was at the house with the guys. I let my mind drift and I started to fall asleep while Paul was playing with my hair and Jared was massaging my feet.

(PPOV)

When Edward came downstairs carrying Leah I wasn't really surprised. I knew that sooner or later she would find a way to get downstairs. I looked at Jared when Edward said "Boys can you get up so I can lay Leah down on the couch please?" Jared nodded his head at me and moved to one end of the couch while I moved to the other. Jared and I were both thinking the same thing and I heard Edward chuckle. A pillow came flying at me and I caught it and heard Leah say "No I can sit up." Edward laid her head on my lap after I put the pillow on my lap and Jared lifted her feet onto his lap. I decided to play with her hair and when she looked up at me I said "Are you alright sweetie?" I saw her smile before she said "I'm doing so so for now. Why am I laying on your lap and my feet on Jared's lap?" Jared and I both laughed and Jared said "This way we can make sure you're staying off of your feet like you're supposed too. Plus we want to be here for you." I saw her smile and then she closed her eyes.

I kept playing with her hair and she drifted off to sleep. I noticed that Jared was massaging her feet also. I looked up as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all came over and sat on the floor in front of the couch. I looked down and noticed that Leah was in a deep sleep so I said "Edward is she really alright?" Edward looked away for a minute and then back at me and said "Paul she is doing as well can be expected right now. If we want her to continue to keep doing well then we need to keep the stress off of her. I am glad that she has said she will stay here. Between you, Jared, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Sue, Seth, Kim, Rachel, and me we should be able to keep her stress levels down. Right now what I am more worried about is those vamps that we killed the other day. I want to know who hired them. We also need to keep Emily away. I still can not believe that she punched Leah in her stomach." I nodded and said "Emily is a bitter bitch and I honestly don't think she even loves Sam. I think she just likes making Leah miserable." I saw the others nod.

I vowed then that I wouldn't let anything hurt Leah or her babies. I could tell that the others were thinking the same thing. I looked at Edward as he bent foreward and kissed Leah on the head. After he did that I said "You really do love her don't you?" I saw Edward nod as he said "Leah is one of the best women I know in both human and non human form. She has become my best friend and I will not let anything happen to her or her kids. Yes, I do love Leah but I am not in love with her. If she decides that she does not want Sam to be with her during the labor I will be there with her. I will not let her go through that alone." I nodded because I understood that. I was also thinking that if need be I will be in with Leah.

I was glad that Jared and I have decided that we are staying here at the Cullen's. They really are a great bunch of people even if they are bloodsuckers. I heard Edward laugh and realalized what I thought and sad "I didn't mean that the way it sounded dude." He laughed harder and said "I know what you mean and thanks. We think the same of you guys." I laughed but stopped laughing as Leah shifted. I didn't want to wake her up. She needed all of the rest that she can get.


	12. Friends and Family

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like the story. I'm sorry for the delay in the update but I hope that you like this story.**

12. Friends and Family

(LPOV)

It has been about a month now and I was still getting sick constantly. Carlisle was worried because I was losing weight. Esme and my mom kept cooking things and I would eat them but not even an hour later I would get sick. I was constantly tired and didn't want to do much at all. Jared, Paul, Rachel, and Kim were constantly at my side. They barely ever left unless I ordered them too. Jared and Paul were finally doing rounds in their wolf forms but they constantly phased back to check on me hourly.

Sam came over to check on me often until I finally snapped and said "Sam just back off for now would you? I'm fine and I will be fine. You need to worry about your imprint and not me." Sam growled at me and then left storming out of the house. As soon as the front door slammed Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Kim, and Rachel were at my side. Rachel took one look at me and left the room. I don't know what she is doing and right now I don't care. I loved Sam but it hurt to see him and not be with him. I remember what he told Emily but I just couldn't believe that he actually meant it so I kept pushing him away.

Bella pulled me into a gentle hug while Kim, Alice, and Rosalie all rubbed my back. I don't know why but I just started crying and I couldn't quit crying. Rosalie said "Leah it is alright sweetie. You need to calm down. Come on sweetie calm down." I finally started to calm down but all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain and I screamed out. I couldn't control the scream and couldn't stop it. Before I even finished screaming Edward and Carlisle were in the room. Edward rushed over to me and gently moved Bella out of the way and picked me up and rushed me upstairs. Carlisle followed behind him as did Kim, Rachel, Bella, Alice, Nessie, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Seth and my mom. Edward laid me down on the bed and rushed to go get something. He came back in with an Ultra Sound machine. I looked at him scared and he said "Leah sweetheart I'm going to check on the little ones. We need to see if they are okay and what caused you to scream. Do you want everyone in here or do you want them out of the room?" I couldn't talk because the pain was getting unbearable so I looked at Edward and said in my mind "I want everyone out but mom, Bella, you, and Carlisle. I don't want any of the guys in here besides you and Carlisle. Please Edward make them leave." Edward nodded at me and said "Leah wants everyone to leave but Carlisle, Bella, Sue and myself. It's stressing her out with all the guys in here." Carlisle nodded and everyone but Bella, my mom, Edward and Carlisle left.

Carlisle put the gel on my stomach as their was a commotion downstairs. I looked at him frightened and he said "It is alright baby girl. It is just Paul, Jared and Jacob." I smiled at him relieved and he bent down and kissed my forehead. Carlisle put the wand on my stomach and moved it around. I looked at the screen while I held both Bella and Edward's hands. My mom was by my head and running her finger through my hair. I heard Carlisle gasp and I managed to say "What is it? What's wrong Doc?" He stared harder at the screen and then say "One of the babies have phased inside of you. Were you stressed before the pain hit?" I nodded at him and said "Yes, I had just yelled at Sam and he then stormed out of the house." Carlisle nodded and said well we need to get you to calm completely down so that the baby can phase back. It looks like he or she has cracked one of your ribs." I groaned at this and Edward said "It is alright sweetheart. It will heal fast once we get the baby to phase back." I nodded at him and Carlisle let me pull my shirt down and then went and opened up the bedroom door.

Paul and Jared were the first ones into the room and they were at my side before I could even blink. Paul looked at Carlisle and said "Is she alright? What happened?" I could tell that both Paul and Jared were freaking out but calmed a little when Carlisle said "She will be alright but whatever happened with Sam has stressed her out. One of the babies have phased inside of her. We need to get her completely calm so that the baby can phase back. Once the baby has phased back the rib that the baby broke while phasing should heal rapidly." I saw both Paul and Jared nod and then Jared leaned down and whispered in my ear "Come on Lee-Lee you need to be completely calm. I love you and so does Paul, Kim, Rachel, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, your mom, Seth, Nessie, Jake, Carlisle and Esme. We just need you calm. Please sweetie calm down for me. I know that Sam can be an ass but you don't need him when you have Paul, Edward and me willing to step in and help you when you need it. Just block him from your mind." I laughed when he called Sam an ass and felt the sharp pain again and I screamed. This time I didn't worry about everyone being in the room. I wanted my three favorite guys to be by my side well four if you count Seth. Edward smiled at me and said "Carlisle check her with the Ultra Sound machine again. I think the baby has phased back. She does not mind if we are all in the room this time." Carlisle nodded and pulled up my shirt again and put the gel on and then the Ultra Sound wand on my stomach. Edward, Jared, Paul and Seth all held my hands or had their hands on my shoulders as we looked at the screen.

Carlisle let out a breath and said "The baby has phased back. Leah it looks like your pregnancy has advance a little more than what it should have because I can see the sex of your babies. Would you like to know?" I looked at my four men and saw them all grin and nod their heads so I said "Yes please." Carlisle looked and said it "looks as if you are having twin girls and one boy." I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes. The boys leaned down and kissed my head and they all grinned. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and my mom were all jumping for joy. I looked around the room and said "I love each and every one of you. You are my friends as well as my family. Thank you so much." Everyone grinned and started talking at once. I just laid back content to be in the presence of my friends who have all turned into my famly.


	13. I Can't Believe It

**A/N: Hey all I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story but I have had some things going on plus I started some Criminal Mind fan fictions because my muse had ideas. So here is this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to SM._

I Can't Believe It

(LPOV)

I could not believe it that I was having two girls and one boy. I looked around and saw everyone smiling. I could not help but think of Sam and I started to frown. He should have been here for this but I keep pushing him away. Paul, Jared and Edward were talking about how the girls' would not be allowed to date until they were 30. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"And who says that my daughters can not date until they are thirty years old?" I asked.

Everyone laughed as Edward said "Jared, Paul and I have decided that they can't date until they are at least thirty. Now come on Leah you have to admit that it would not be a good thing if they dated before that with the fact that they will have Jared, Paul and I standing in as father figures."

I just looked at him and said "You three will be nice and let them date when they are old enough. However you are more than welcome to put the fear of God into any of their dates."

Paul laughed and said "Well that should be easy enough with just me."

I nodded and said "That it should be Paul."

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes while everyone started talking among themselves again. My mind drifted to Sam and how much I still love him. I feel as if I cut out my heart when I sent him away but I could not afford to let myself need him because in the end it will always be Emily that wins. I felt tears pool in my eyes and I quickly opened my eyes and tried blinking them away but it did not work. I started to cry and everyone around me hurried to my side.

"What's wrong Leah?" Jared asked.

I cried harder and said "Why do I still have to love Sam? Why can't he be here helping me through this?"

"Leah it will all work out. You will see hon." Kim said.

I gave her a watery smile and said "Thanks you guys for being here. I just wish that Sam was too."

Paul nodded and said "Well if it helps any he is staying in Rachel's and my house. He moved out of his house and he does not have anything to do with Emily right now."

I looked at him in shock and said "How? I thought it hurt to be away from your imprint."

Edward kissed me on the head and said "I think the imprint is breaking. He admitted to Paul, Jared and me that he still loves you with all of his heart. He truly does love you Leah but it is up to you on what you want to do."

I nodded and said "I love you all but I am tired. Can I get some sleep?"

Everyone nodded and hugged me and then left the room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about Sam.

**A/N 2: I know that this chapter is short but it is where my muse wanted me to leave it at. I am already working on the next chapter so it should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. Now you know the thoughts running through Leah's mind. Next chapter will have a bit of excitement in it.**


	14. A Revelation

A/N: OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in over a year... My writing style has changed so much since I started this story! Real life got in the way and then the muse ran away from this story... I'm debating on redoing this story or not but until I decide I will just update it... I will no longer be doing Point of Views... That is why I said my writing style has changed so much... I'm not sure how long this chapter will be as I'm getting back into the swing of this story and because I have a broken thumb and I can only see out of one eye... I hope you all like in this chapter... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward knew that everyone was worrying about Leah as they all sat in the living room. He could read all of their thoughts and he knew that they were all thinking the same thing pretty much. As he looked from one face to the next he knew that what he was thinking was the right thing. "I think we need Sam here."

Sue looked at Edward with a raise eyebrow. "Why do you think that Edward?"

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked into Sue's eyes. "I was just reading all of your minds. You all had almost the same thought going through your mind and that is that Sam deserves to be by Leah's side. I think not only will having Sam here be right but I think it will also help Leah. You all heard what she said. She is still in love with him and I know for a fact that he is still in love with her even if he did imprint on Emily. If we want Leah to get better then Sam needs to be by her side. We need to give him the chance to prove to himself, to Leah and to us that he does love her and that he isn't going to up and leave her again."

Seth frowned and said "How do we know that he won't hurt Leah again? How do we know that he isn't just pretending he loves her just so he can be near her for the babies?"

Edward looked at Seth but before he could say anything Rachel surprised everyone by saying "I have no doubt in my mind that Sam in one hundred and ten percent in love with Leah still. As for the imprint I'm not even sure if Sam imprinting on Emily was the genuine deal."

Sue frowned and looked at Rachel with a questioning look. "What do you mean Rachel?"

Rachel sighed but smiled. "Did you all hear how Sam had talked to Emily after he found out what she had done and said to Leah? I know anytime Paul says hurtful things to me it hurts him. I also know that it hurts Paul physically to be away from me for a night. Sam has been staying at mine and Paul's house now for a couple of weeks and I see him daily and he hasn't been feeling pain from being away from Emily. Besides that when he spoke to Emily like he did that day I didn't see any guilt on his face. All I saw was the love he felt for Leah. If Emily was truly his imprint he would have felt guilty for saying what he did and how he said it to Emily. He also would have felt guilty for admitting out loud like that especially to Emily that he was still in love with Leah."

Sue closed her eyes as she thought about what Rachel had said. She had to admit that Rachel had a very good point. She also knew that when Sam said that he loved Leah that he was telling the truth because she could see the love shining in Sam's eyes for Leah. She opened her eyes back up and looked around the living room at the pack members that were there and at the Cullen's. "I think we need Old Quil and Billy here because Rachel has a point. I think Edward is also right in saying that we need Sam here. Leah is hurting and if Sam being here can make her hurt go away for even a few minutes then I will be happy. I know that my daughter has never stopped loving Sam but I also know that she is afraid of getting hurt again so we are all just going to have to support her and help her to get through this. We all need to make her realize that just because she was hurt in the past doesn't mean that she will get hurt again."

Rosalie nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it we do need Sam. He may be able to succeed where we are all failing and that is at keeping Leah calm. I know that we can keep her calm but maybe his presence will keep her even calmer."

Seth sighed but nodded. "I agree but if he hurts Leah in any way, shape or form I don't care who he is I will kill him."

Paul looked at Seth and smirked. "If he hurts Leah I will help you kill him."

Jarred nodded. "So will I. Leah is like my sister and I will not let anything happen to her but something gots to give. She can't keep going through this like she is and she needs Sam by her side to help he with everything even if she doesn't want to admit it."

Sue smiled at Jared and Paul and said "Why don't one of you two call Sam and have him come over here? I will call Billy and Old Quil and have them come over. I think it's time that we all sit down and have a talk that is long overdue."

Jared nodded and stood up. "I'll call Sam and Paul can run upstairs and check on Leah. I'm pretty sure one of the others would be willing to drive over and get Billy and Old Quil and bring them here."

Carlisle who was listening to everyone talk stood up and said "I can do that. I'll also swing by your place Sue and grab some more stuff for you all."

Sue nodded and said "Thank you Carlisle. If you want to head to my place first I'll go ahead and give Billy and Old Quil a call and let them know that you're coming to get them. Plus they have been wanting to visit Leah for a while anyways."

Carlisle nodded and bent down to give Esme a kiss before walking towards the garage. When he heard footsteps behind him he stopped and looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Embry and Quil following him. "Where are you two going?"

Embry chuckled and said "We're coming with you Doc. The last time someone went to the Clearwater's place there were vampires there. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Carlisle smiled and nodded and then led the way out to his car. He got in and waited on Embry and Quil to get in before pulling out and leaving.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once the phone calls were finished and Paul was back in the living room after checking on Leah, Sue looked around and said "I want to thank you all for being her for not only Leah but for Seth and I as well. You will never know how much it means to me for you all to be here for us like this."

Rachel stood up and walked over and wrapped her arm around Sue's shoulders. "We're family and we look out for family Sue. We will always be here for you all. I know that a lot of us didn't act like we should have before now but we are getting the chance to make it up to Leah for how we treated her. Did you know the only reason I treated Leah like I did was because Emily told me that Leah kept trying to sleep with Sam?"

Sue gasped and looked at Rachel in shock. "Emily told you that? I can't believe she said that. I have never been the Mom I should have but I regret picking to side with Emily instead of my own daughter. I thought I knew Emily but now I'm seeing that I didn't know her at all."

Rachel hugged Sue close and said "You can't look in the past Sue. I think all of us were taken in by Emily but now we are no longer giving her the chance to hold that power over our heads."

Sue nodded but before she could say anything a knock sounded at the front door. She heard a couple of the guys growl low in their throats before standing up and forming a protective stance. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong the door was thrown open.

* * *

A/N 2: YAY me I finally updated this story! LMAO! *snorts* It only went half as I planned... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	15. Surprise Visitor

A/N: After leaving the chapter like I did I knew I had to get this one typed out... LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sue gasped when she saw who was standing in the doorway and then she glared. "What in the hell are you doing here? I thought you were told to stay the hell away from my daughter?"

Emily smirked and said "Aren't you happy to see me Aunt Sue? I wanted to come over and check on you, Seth and Leah."

Sue shook her head but before she could say anything Rosalie cut in with "What are you doing here bitch? I think Sue just said that you were told to stay away. Nobody here wants to see you or have anything to do with you."

Emily frowned and looked at Rosalie innocently. "I just came to check on my cousin. I mean after all she is pregnant with my soon to be step children."

Paul growled low in his throat and said "They ain't your soon to be anything. Sam is done with you but then again it doesn't surprise me that you forgot that little fact. I mean after all you haven't only been sleeping with Sam to try to get pregnant to keep a hold on him."

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at Paul with wide eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about Paul. I would never cheat on Sam. After all I'm not like Leah."

Kim snorted as she stood up from where she was sitting. "You would never cheat on Sam, Emily? Are you one hundred percent sure about that? I want you to think very carefully of your answer before you open up your mouth again."

Emily's eyes flickered over to Kim and glared. "I'm sure I have never cheated on Sam before Kim. I'm not a slut like Leah is."

Paul, Edward, Jared, Jake, Seth, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Alice all growled but before any of them could open their mouths to say anything a voice behind Emily said "You are nothing but a liar Emily. As for being a slut that is exactly what you are my dear."

Emily gasped at the voice behind her and spun around. When she saw who was standing behind her she paled. "Eric what are you doing here?"

Eric smirked as he pushed Emily further into the Cullen's house before he walked in after shutting the door. He walked over to Kim and pulled her into a hug before shaking Jarred's hand. "How is our girl doing?"

Kim smiled as she heard Emily gasp and then demand "What do you mean your girl? Eric how do you know these idiots?"

The smile on Kim's face vanished at Emily's words and she walked over and slapped Emily across the face. "Who are you to call us idiots? I mean after all Emily you're the one who was stupid enough to try to sleep with someone who has always been like a brother to Leah even if he hasn't been back on the reservation in a couple of years. He still made it a point in calling Leah three times a week and emailing her at least once a day."

Emily's mouth dropped open and then she said "None of you idiots have answered my question. How does Eric know you all?"

Sue was getting angrier by the second and she said in a harsh voice "You will stop calling my friends and family idiots Emily. You may be niece by blood but as of right now you are no longer family to me. I don't know what is wrong with you Emily nor do I really care anymore. The only thing that matters to me is my daughter, my son and my two granddaughters and my grandson. If you don't leave this minute you will see me in a way you have never seen me before."

Emily looked at Sue stunned and said "You don't mean that Aunt Sue. You know that you would rather have me as a daughter than that bitch upstairs."

Sue's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at Emily. She couldn't believe that Emily had just said that to her. She started to take a step forward but was stopped by a sound coming from the top of the stairs. Her head quickly snapped that way and her eyes widened when she saw Leah standing there. She looked at Edward, Paul and Jared with concern in her eyes. "I think one of you need to get her before she tries to walk down those steps on her own."

Edward nodded and then used his vampire speed to run up the steps and pick Leah up. "What are you doing honey?"

Leah smiled slightly at the concern she not only saw in Edward's eyes but heard in his voice. "I heard Emily and figured I'd come join the party. There are some things I need to say to her."

Edward frowned as he looked down at Leah even as he made his way slowly down the stairs. "Leah you know you shouldn't be getting stressed right now. It isn't good for you or the babies."

Leah shook her head and said "If I have to keep what I'm thinking and feeling to myself Edward it's going to stress me even more. I know that you, Paul, Jared and Seth will let anything happen to me. But this has been a long time coming and I think it is time I finally get to say what I've been holding in for years."

Edward frowned again but before he could say anything Carlisle spoke up and said "Son you know what she just said is the truth. We are all right here to make sure that she doesn't get hurt. This just may be some of what Leah needs to finally get her stress level down to a tolerable level. I promise that if I think she is stressing herself out too much I will have you get her out of here."

Edward sighed but nodded and walked over to the couch. He sat Leah down on it gently and then stepped back a little. When he saw Leah stand back up he was right back at her side. "What are you doing Leah?"

Leah looked over at Edward and gave him a smile. "I need to do this Edward but I can't do it sitting down."

Edward looked at Sue who gave a slight nod and then he looked back at Leah. "Fine Leah but Paul and I stay beside you the whole time."

Leah nodded and then slowly made her way over to Emily. She stopped about a foot away and looked Emily up and down and then gave a laugh. "You know I can honestly say I don't know what in the hell Sam said to you. The scar that is on your face makes you as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside Emily. I let Mom and Seth and hell even you think that we were the best of friends even before Sam imprinted on you but don't think for one second that you were actually my friend. You tend to always say things to the wrong people Emily and think that they will always keep what you say to themselves. I lost count aften the seventh person came up to me and told me how you kept talking about how you were going to meet Sam and get him to fall in love with you and get him to leave me. I have also heard you talk about Sam like he was a dog. Let me tell you something Emily you may be his imprint but as he said the day he found out what you did and said to me I have his heart. Sam may be forced to love you but he loves me because he can and not because he has to. Who can you say loves you that isn't forced to love you?"

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock and then her hand reached out and she tried to slap Leah across the face but Leah caught her hand in a tight grip. She yanked her hand out of Leah's and then glared at her. "Sam isn't forced to love me Leah he just loves me. You're just jealous because he chose me over you. Who are you to talk to me like you are? I'm the Alpha's imprint and I demand that you show me some respect you stupid whore!"

Leah growled low in her throat and then snarled "You're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a bitch! As everyone pointed out to you earlier I'm not the whore you are Emily. I mean after all I have only ever slept with Sam but can you say that? Did you even bother to tell Sam when you first got with him that you were dating another guy? Did you even bother to tell him when you first started sleeping with him that you were sleeping with the other guy also? I heard you ask earlier how Eric knew all of us and the answer to that is real simple Emily. Eric is Kim's brother."

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock and then she whispered "No. No he can't be Kim's brother."

Eric laughed as he looked at Emily in disgust. "Yeah I can and am Kim's brother Emily. Even if I hadn't already known who you were when you hit on me I still wouldn't have slept with you. Unlike some men I have standards and you fall way short of them. As for you sleeping around even though I never slept with you I can prove that you have. You made the mistake of sleeping with one of my best friends that didn't know who and what you are. He still has the videotape that you two made."

Emily paled and before anyone could see what she was about to do she shoved Leah hard making Leah stumble back. "Sam will never believe you all over me. Sam loves me! He has to love me!"

Leah was shaking by the time she caught herself to keep herself from falling to the floor and she took two steps towards Emily and reared her fist back and sent it straight into Emily's face. "That is the last time you will ever touch me again. If you so much as think about trying again I will kill you."

Emily laughed and said "You wouldn't have the guts to kill me Leah."

Leah took another step forward but before she could say anything a voice spoke from behind Emily and said in a silky tone "She may not have the guts to kill you Emily but if you ever touch her again I will."

Emily spun on her heel and when she saw the woman standing behind her she paled even more than what she already was. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!

The woman laughed as she stepped into the Cullen's house and said "My sister called me and told me that she needed me. Where else would I be? As for you thinking I was dead everybody did but my sister and the reasons for that will become clear soon enough."

Sue's mouth dropped open in shock when she recognized the other woman. "Oh my God."

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I know I'm evil! LMFAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	16. It's You

A/N: Wow I'm on a roll with this story! LMAO! Now that my muse is back she doesn't want to write for anything else! LMAO! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a shock this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Everyone but Leah looked at Sue but it was Carlisle who said "Sue do you know who this woman is?"

Sue nodded as she blinked back tears. "Yes Carlisle I know who she is."

Seth frowned as he looked at the woman standing in front of him and next to Emily. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock when he finally recognized her. "How? We were told you were dead."

The woman shook her head and gave Seth a sad smile. "I know and for that I am extremely sorry Seth but it had to be that way. The only one who knew I was alive was Leah because she was the one who found me after Emily here beat me within an inch of my life."

Sue cried out as her hand flew to her mouth in shock as she stared at Leah's twin. "Emily is the one who did that to you?"

Lisa nodded and said "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you Mom. I just couldn't take the risk of Emily finding out that I was alive."

Sue started crying as she took in everything Lisa had but before she could even say anything Emily growled "I should have made sure you were dead! If you were dead then everything you and Leah had would have been mine. I was taking your place in Aunt Sue's heart. I should be her daughter not you and sure as hell not Leah!"

Jared took a deep breath in when Lisa's scent hit him and he looked at her in shock. "You're a vampire!"

Sue gasped as her eyes flew once again to Lisa. As she started at her daughter she realized that she didn't look a day older than she did on the day she had supposedly died. "How did you become a vampire?"

Lisa looked down but before she could say anything Leah said "Everyone needs to calm down a minute. I found Lisa nearly dead and I knew that nothing would save her but I couldn't let her die. I knew about the vampires and everything so I took her to Alaska and met up with the Denali's and Tanya agreed to change her after I told her what happened."

Edward looked at Leah and said in shock "So you are the Leah that Tanya talks about from time to time."

Leah gave a slight smile as she nodded. "Yes I am."

Bella chuckled a little and said "Well who knew that we were all family in one way or another. Not only does Leah phase into a wolf but her twin is a vampire. This is what I call a weird family."

Everyone laughed and it broke the tension just as they heard running feet coming towards the house. They all tensed up but relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Lee-Lee are you okay?" Sam asked as soon as he ran inside the Cullen's house followed by Embry and Quil.

Leah looked over at Sam and what she saw in his eyes made her want to cry. It was at that second that she decided to quit pushing him away. "Yes Sam I'm fine. I was just explaining to Mom how Lisa is alive."

Sam gasped and then his eyes flew to the two women he just noticed. When he saw Emily he growled low in his throat but as soon as he saw Lisa his breath caught in his chest and then he smiled. His eyes went back to Emily and he glared at her. "What are you doing here Emily?"

Emily looked at Sam in shock and then she said innocently "I just came to check on my cousin and my soon to be step children. After all Sam you and I are married."

Sam started to shake and he growled but he calmed down when he felt Leah's hand on his arm. He looked over at her with all the love he felt for her in his eyes and he gave her a smile before looking back at Emily. "Mine and Leah's babies will never be your step children Emily. I told you before and I'll tell you again I'm done with you. I don't ever want to see you again and I sure as hell don't want you anywhere near my Lee-Lee."

Emily gasped and looked at Sam in shock. "How can you say that Sam? I am your wife and I am your imprint! How can you say such hurtful and hateful things to me. I know you love me Sam. You have to!"

Sam shook his head. "I don't have to love you Emily and I most certainly don't love you. My heart always has and always will belong to Leah. I was forced to be with you and I don't even feel that anymore."

Emily screamed and launched herself at Leah before anyone could stop her. She managed to get in two hits on Leah before she was pulled away from her roughly. As she got held in place she looked at Sam and glared. "After everything I have done to make sure that we could be together you want to leave me? I don't think so Sam. You can't leave me when I'm pregnant with your child!"

Sam gasped but before he could say anything Eric stepped forward and got in Emily's face and said "How do you know that you're pregnant with Sam's child? After all you slept with other men Emily. How do you know that it is Sam's baby? Last I heard even before all of this happened with Leah, Sam wasn't sleeping with you."

Emily gasped but before she could say anything Lisa shook her head and said "Emily is lying. She isn't even pregnant."

Everyone turned their heads toward Lisa and Esme said "How do you know that she is lying?"

Lisa chuckled and then smirked but instead of answering Esme she went back to the door and let out a whistle and then came back into the living room but left the door opened. She looked at Carlisle and then at everyone else. "I hope you all are up for some visitors."

Edward lifted an eyebrow but then he laughed and said "They know that they are always welcome here."

Lisa chuckled again and Alice said "Why wasn't I able to see them coming?"

Lisa looked over at Alice but before she could say anything Eleazar walked in and said "Lisa has several different abilities. She is able to tell when someone is lying, she can move things without touching them, she can read minds, she can shield and that includes not letting people see what she is going to do, she can see the future, past and present, she can also tell what someone's bond to someone else is. Those are just some of what she can do."

Everyone's mouth dropped open and Leah said "Go Sis."

Lisa chuckled and then shouted "Someone catch Leah before she passes out."

Just as the words were out of Lisa's mouth Leah's world went black.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks around* So who was shocked? LMAO! Click the button and let me know


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know that it's been a long time since I have updated this story but I am finally back with an update... *grins* This chapter was kind of run to write... *snickers* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Paul caught Leah in his arms just as she started to collapse down onto the ground. He swore and then made his way over to the couch and laid Leah gently down on it. Once he was sure that she was alright on the couch he growled low in his throat and made his way over to where Emily was still standing and got in her face. "If anything has happened to Leah or her babies I do not care that you are a person I will kill you. Do I make myself clear? You have caused enough shit and all you keep doing is causing more. If I ever see you within fifty feet of Leah you had best run and hide as quickly as you can because I will be after you."

Lisa smiled at Paul and put a hand lightly on his arm. "Leah will be waking up shortly, Paul. And I can honestly say that she is alright. It is just the shock of learning that Emily will do anything and everything to keep Sam that is getting to her. Speaking of Emily keeping Sam I have some news that the Elders will find fascinating."

Sue smiled and nodded but before she could say anything Edward said "Here comes Billy and Old Quil now. Once they are here you can tell us what you know. Should we keep Emily here for this?"

Lisa nodded and smirked. "Oh yeah she needs to be here for this. It is time for Emily to get what is coming to her once and for all. And, Emily, don't think that I don't know about the fact that you have hired some vampires to kill my sister. All it took was a little persuasion on my part and they told me everything that I wanted to know. Did you really think you would get away with it?"

At that Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme, and even Carlisle growled but it was Eleazar who stepped in and said "We can deal with that issue here shortly but for now we need to deal with the other issues. While Leah is considered part of your family she is also considered our family since Lisa is now in our Coven. Both Coven's, the packs, and the Elders will all have to agree to what punishment she gets for sending vampires after a pregnant shape shifter."

Billy who was being pushed inside by Quil snapped "Leah is pregnant? Who sent vampires after my Goddaughter?"

Sue smiled. "Come on in Billy and Old Quil. Once we all get seated we can have this discussion. I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys that Leah is pregnant but I've been trying to make sure she stays as stress free as possible."

Billy nodded and then gave a slight smile to everyone as Quil pushed his wheelchair to inside the house and over by the couch. He frowned when he saw Leah laying on the couch unconscious. "Is Leah okay?"

Lisa gave a tinkering laugh and said "Uncle Billy, she will be waking up in about a minute. She has had some shocks and she passed out but Paul caught her before she fell to the floor."

Billy's eyes widened when they landed on Lisa. "What? How?"

Lisa shook her head and smiled. "It is a bit of a story but I'll tell you all about it later. Well actually it will tie into what we have to talk about here in a minute or two. For now I think it would be a good idea to have someone tie Emily up because if we don't she's going to try to run."

Sue nodded but it was Sam who said "It will be my pleasure to tie her up. She has a lot to answer for the least being why she thought it would be okay to punch Leah in the stomach when Leah is carrying my babies."

Emily's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Sam, you can't tie me up! I am your imprint damn it! I am also carrying your baby!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Even if you are pregnant which I sincerely doubt since Lisa said you are lying the baby you are supposedly carrying can't be mine. I haven't had sex with you in over five months." With that being said he pushed her into the chair that Edward brought him and took the rope from Jasper and tied Emily to the chair so that she couldn't get out of it. He smirked at her as he stepped back. He heard Leah groan and hurried over to her side and knelt down beside the couch just as Leah blinked her eyes open. "Baby, are you alright?"

Leah smiled at Sam and ran her hand down his cheek. "I'm fine, Sam, but I would like to sit up to have this conversation."

Sam frowned but after getting a nod from both Carlisle and Edward he helped Leah sit up and then sat down beside her pulling her into his side while Paul took the seat beside her and Seth, Jared, and Edward all stood behind the couch so that she would know they were right there supporting her. After kissing Leah on the head he turned his head back to where it was facing forward. "Lisa, do you want to start now?"

Lisa nodded. "I guess I should start from the beginning which would be about eight and a half years ago. Leah found me in the woods barely alive. Once she discovered that I was still breathing even if a little she knew that I wouldn't make it so she did the next best thing she could think of. She took me up to Alaska and to the Denali coven. She explained to Tanya how she had found me and everything that I had told her before I passed out due to the pain and blood loss. Tanya agreed to change me and three days later I woke up like this with Leah by my side. You see before Leah found me I had gotten into an argument with Emily because I heard Emily on the phone to someone telling them that she was going to steal Sam away from Leah. When I confronted Emily about it she went crazy and started beating on me. She found a metal pipe somewhere on the forest floor and used it on me. The only thing is she didn't kill me like she meant to because I survived long enough for Leah to find me and take me to Alaska where I was changed."

Sue who was crying by this point said "My baby! I'm so sorry."

Lisa smiled and wrapped an arm around her Mom. "It is not your fault, Mom. Everything that happened to me and that has happened to Leah since then can be laid at Emily's feet. Now we skip forward to where Sam supposedly imprinted on Emily. And yes I said supposedly because I can see bonds and I can tell you that there isn't one leading from Sam to Emily. However there is one leading from Sam to Leah and from Leah to Sam. I can also see the bonds leading from Leah to Paul, Jared, Edward, Jasper, and Seth. I am pretty sure that Sam was always meant to be with Leah but since she was close to phasing the first time he "imprinted" on Emily but it wasn't actually a romantic imprint until Emily pushed for it to be one. As everyone knows when Leah phased the first time her reproductive organs froze in time but when she stopped phasing a month ago they went right back to where they were to begin with before she phased and that caused the fake imprint that Sam had with Emily to break completely even though by then it was already fading more and more every day. From the vision I had before I got here Leah will actually give birth in two to three more weeks. Her shape shifting genes is speeding her pregnancy up and all three of her babies will be able to phase even though they are all very young. They will age fast for the first couple of years but then it will slow down and they will age as they should up until they turn sixteen."

Alice nodded. "I saw that as well. In three years they will look like they are about nine years old which is actually close to what they would be if Leah hadn't phased."

Billy nodded and said thoughtfully "So for the first couple of years as they grow at a fast rate we will have to home school them so that when they stop aging so fast they can go to school. Now what was this I heard when Old Quil and I first started walking in about someone hiring vampires to kill Leah?"

Edward growled low in his throat but said "Paul, Jared, and I went to the Clearwater house a little over a month ago right before Leah woke up from the coma she was in to grab some things for Leah to wear and ran into three vampires there. We questioned them and they admitted that they had been hired by someone to kill Leah and her unborn babies."

Old Quil tensed and hissed "Who hired them?"

At this everyone turned to look at Lisa who sighed before she said "Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, and I got a hold of one that was hired on the way here after I had a vision of him and I persuaded him it was in his best interest to tell me what I wanted to know. His exact words were a brown haired woman with scars on her cheek hired us and told us that we could have all the fun with the pregnant she wolf that we wanted as long as we killed her and her babies because the woman didn't want to have to look at her husband's kids and know that she would never have his heart and soul like the bitch dog does."

Sam growled and snarled "For one we are not even married yet, Emily, so you need to stop referring to me as your husband and to you as my wife. If anyone is going to be my wife it is going to be Leah! I wouldn't marry you even if you were my imprint but thank the Spirits that you are not! I love Leah and I have always loved Leah. Whatever I felt for you sure in hell wasn't real love like I have for my Lee-Lee."

Emily gasped and shouted "You are mine Sam Uley and nothing you can say or do will change it!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Oh get the hell over yourself, Emily. Sam doesn't love you and if what he is saying is true and I do believe that it is he has never loved you. You gambled and you lost. Hell even when you were trying to make sure Sam was with you, you were still cheating on him. Or did you forget that Eric is here?"

Eric smirked and then held up a disk as he said "If you try to make everyone think you haven't cheated on Sam I have the proof right here with me."

Emily paled but before she could say anything Bella said "We need to decide what to do with Emily. She is a problem that none of us need and I don't think she is going to stop anything that she has already set in motion. If anything she will only make more plans since we know of the ones that she has already devised."

Sue, Old Quil, and Billy all nodded and Billy said "I think it is only fair that we let the Cullen coven and the Denali coven help us decide on a fitting punishment for her. After all she has messed with not only the pack but with the covens as well."

Lisa smirked. "I have a perfect solution for little miss Emily."

At that everyone turned towards her and said as one "What?"

Lisa's smirk grew. "We send her on a Spirit walk. If she survives it because of the things that she has done then we ban her from the reservation and Forks and make sure she knows that if she shows back up at either of these two places that we can kill her. However I have a feeling that the Spirits are going to make her go through hell because she has messed with what is theirs."

Emily paled because she knew that she wouldn't make it out of there alive and if she did she would not have her mind. "No, you can't do that to me."

Billy nodded and said "Is there some place to keep her for the next couple of days until we can get it set up."

Edward nodded. "Bella, Ness, and I will stay here in the house with everyone else. We can lock Emily in the basement and with most of the pack and both coven's here there is no way she can escape."

Billy nodded again. "Then that is what we will do."

Everyone nodded and then Emmett lifted Emily in the chair and all and carted her down to the basement while everyone started talking about what has been happening in the last couple of years. They all couldn't help but smile when they saw that Leah had her head on Sam's shoulder and had fallen asleep as everyone talked.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* There is the chapter... *smirks* At least I didn't leave it at a cliffy this time... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
